


Hogan's Trek

by baja_king



Category: Hogan's Heroes, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baja_king/pseuds/baja_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Christopher once again time travels to District XIII, intent on making Klink a hero to the Fatherland. It's up to Kirk to stop him from altering the timeline. The sequel that no one wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: I Believe in Yesterday

##  Chapter 1: I Believe in Yesterday

[Opening Teaser]

_Dreams: the ultimate frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Fan Fiction. Its ongoing mission: to explore strange alternate realities, to seek out new endings for overdone tropes, to boldly go where no fan fiction writer has gone before._

Kirk said, “Scotty, what’s the status of the Stu Drive?”

Scotty said, “It’s finally cooled down after our last adventure but if those anonymous flamers come back, well, we’re going to need to overhaul it. I’m working on an improved shield system with Mister Spock.”

Kirk said, “We may not have time for that, Mister Scott.”

McCoy folded his arms and sardonically asked, “What’s _that_ supposed to mean, Jim?”

Kirk said, “Oh, some anonymous reviewer cried like a baby and said the story didn’t end with a satisfying conclusion.”

Chekov cried, “What! I didn’t have a chance to say nuclear wessels – nuclear wessels! There! I said it!”

McCoy asked, “Shouldn’t you be rounding up blips and rogues hiding out on Babylon 5?”

Spock said, “I fail to understand the logic of anticipating a satisfying conclusion to a parody, which is an artificial imitation of an original work heavily reliant on satire or irony. The very premise of a parody is ironic.”

Kirk laughed, “That’s a good one.”

Scotty asked, “Does that mean we’re revisiting the story?”

Kirk said, “Nah. The author is content to let it stand.”

Uhura said, “Then it’s a sequel.”

Kirk said, “More like a continuation of the story.”

McCoy asked, “Should I grab the Easter baskets?”

Chekov said, “I’ll grab the vodka.”

Scotty said, “That’s candy water. Real men drink Scotch.”

“Let’s not get too carried away,” smiled Kirk. “Mister Scott, engage the Stu Drive. Mister Sulu, plot a course to Earth. Engage, Stu Factor Ten.”

#TOS x HH#

_Captain’s Log, Stardate 4919.44: the_ Enterprise _has been ordered to report to Starfleet Command where authorities are currently conducting a court martial against Captain John Christopher. Charges include loss of the_ USS Calculus _, theft of Starfleet property, mutiny, intent to alter the pre-established timeline, alteration of said pre-established timeline, and failure to obey a superior officer. The Judge Advocate General has subpoenaed myself and several officers to testify on behalf of the prosecution._

Spock sat patiently in the shuttlecraft as it prepared to dock with _Enterprise_. Maintenance crews conducted standard overhauls and upgrades as the ship benefited from its temporary port. The day proved predictable despite the occasional outbursts of human emotion and illogical arguments. He remained fascinated with the defense attorney, Samuel T. Cogley, who made one interesting point: how can anyone really know if the timeline was in fact altered?

Spock attested the return to the present with major historical events intact. However, he conceded the point. Any number of smaller events could have been altered. Until such time that scientific theorizations became proven, it was not possible to preserve original records prior to or post time travel incidents. Temporal shielding was a theoretical premise that suffered lack of successful implementation. The handful of experiments conducted to date demonstrated computers and persons within the field could retain the original records, but once departing the field would revert to the order of events as recorded in newly established timelines.

The prosecutor did not appreciate the forthright response, which might aid the defense in elimination of the alteration of the pre-established timeline charge. However, the intent to alter the pre-established timeline charge remained prosecutable.

The shuttlecraft entered the landing bay as part of a small procession. Scotty had the transporters offline temporarily for maintenance, so loading crews accepted shipments by transport. He did not linger as a forensics team continued its examination of _Pythagoras_. He went to the bridge to check the scanner calibrations. The duty officer informed him that Kirk left the bridge two hours ago.

Spock went to see the captain. Humans had a need for face to face interactions, particularly if they considered the dialogue exchange lengthy. It was not logical but it was often true. He could easily have rendered a report using the communications network. Finding McCoy with the captain meant a delayed exchange. He became accustomed to impassioned outbursts.

McCoy said, “Told you, Jim. We got all dolled up for nothing.” He tugged at the collar of his dress uniform.

Kirk said, “There’s always tomorrow. Don’t start on that _yesterday is in the past_ bit.” He turned to Spock and asked, “What took so long?”

“Captain Christopher has an unusual defense lawyer,” said Spock.

McCoy laughed, “Translation – human.”

Kirk asked, “Who’s representing him?”

“Samuel T. Cogley,” said Spock.

Kirk said, “Oh, he’s good.”

McCoy said, “I remember him. He’s a real bibliophile.”

Kirk took a quick report from the duty officer. The supply depot wanted _Enterprise_ to assist with a delivery to Saturn of a Class J nuclear fusion reactor core. Few ships in the system had the storage capacity to hold such a large item of cargo. At the moment, _Enterprise_ was the only ship in the system with proper containment features to transport safely the core. The current core suffered a premature failure and needed immediate replacement.

As it would only take two hours, Kirk had no objection. _Enterprise_ was not a cargo ship but to hold resentment to the task was petty. He directed Sulu to pilot the ship to the orbiting depot and handle lading operations of the core. Then he activated the monitor and resumed his viewing of archive materials of World War 2.

McCoy said, “You’ve been obsessed with that time period ever since we returned. Besides, I thought Christopher pled guilty. Why is there even a court martial?”

Spock said, “His defense attorney is using a curious strategy and claims that Captain Christopher was under the undue influence of the Tholians so therefore he is not responsible for his actions.”

“Poppycock,” said McCoy.

Kirk smiled, “I know. Look, here’s another picture of the team. Can you imagine what it must have felt like when they saw the American tanks entering the camp?”

McCoy said, “Jim – let it go.”

Kirk sighed, “I know you’re right. Those men had little reason to trust us. They demonstrated courage and dedication to doing the right thing. They were born three hundred years too early.”

McCoy said, “Someone had to pioneer the way. I wonder how Mister Cogley is doing.”

Kirk knew Cogley was a diligent and persistent defense lawyer. While he may succeed getting some of the charges dismissed, other charges would hold. Loss of a starship, regardless of circumstances, was automatic grounds for a court martial. The evidence surrounding the deaths of the shuttlecraft crew was damning. It was one thing to defend an innocent man and another to defend a guilty man.

Oh the annoying boson’s whistle! Kirk did not have so many interruptions when away on assignments. The duty officer reported Commander Robert Jackson with the JAG boarded _Enterprise_ and was on his way to see Kirk. Spock identified Jackson as the lead prosecuting attorney.

The buzzer sounded and Kirk begrudgingly called, “Enter.” He saw a man in his early thirties with surprisingly good build for an attorney. The man was a professional including hair trimmed to regulation. Kirk continued, “Good evening, Commander.”

“I apologize for this intrusion,” said Jackson. “May we speak privately?”

McCoy picked up the bottle of brandy and said, “He’s lousy company anyway. Good night, Jim.”

“My brandy?”

McCoy impishly said, “Not anymore.” He strode out the door with no regrets for appropriating the bottle. Spock took his leave. Kirk motioned for the commander to sit.

Jackson said, “Ah, you’re looking at some of the archives.”

Kirk said, “Yes. I never used to because it was humanity’s worst period in history, but after meeting those people…”

Jackson said, “They had a profound effect on you.”

Kirk said, “I know. And to think they almost prematurely died.”

Jackson said, “My esteemed colleague has been offering many arguments, one of which is that history did not change.”

Kirk said, “Maybe. Oh, we came back and found Earth as it should be. Whatever changes might have occurred were slight and insignificant to the course of history.”

Jackson said, “I see. Well, tomorrow will be an interesting day. I hope you’re ready.”

Kirk said, “I don’t need to make any special preparations to tell the truth.”

Jackson laughed, “That’s quaint. We have the proverbial open and shut case, but Mister Cogley is giving it a good go.”

_Enterprise_ lurched unexpectedly and Kirk heard the warp engines accelerate. He hit the intercom button and said, “Bridge, report! Why have we gone to warp?”

Scotty replied, “Captain! Someone’s taken control from the auxiliary bridge. We have no control.”

“Get security down there,” Kirk snapped. “I’m on my way.”

Someone was commandeering his ship. Kirk felt his blood boil as he raced through hallways and then stood impatiently in the lift. Jackson accompanied him, not wanting to sit idle. The ship continued rocking and lurching. The person behind the action lacked piloting skills. The doors opened and Kirk joined the group of security personnel attempting to breach the auxiliary bridge.

Kirk snapped, “Blow it open if you have to.”

The ship careened wildly and Kirk felt a familiar sensation. No – someone was attempting to slingshot around the sun. Who would do such a thing? He lost consciousness. When he awoke, he saw security guards trying to reassemble. The auxiliary bridge door opened.

Kirk ran into the room and saw a teenage male sitting at the controls. The young man looked dazed and confused. Then he said, “I did it. I really did it!”

Kirk asked, “Who are you?”

The boy said, “Shaun Christopher.” Then he wildly laughed, “Victory is ours!”

“Take him to the brig,” Kirk snapped.

As the security guards led away the boy, Jackson said, “That’s John Christopher’s son.”

Kirk said, “Smart lad but about to be stuffed out the airlock.”

Jackson gave him a queer look as Kirk headed to the lift. He followed Kirk to the bridge. Spock was at his familiar station yet remained in dress uniform. Kirk asked, “What happened?”

Spock replied, “We have time warped. Someone activated the transporter and beamed to Earth’s surface.”

Kirk asked, “Where? When? I thought the transporters were offline.”

Spock replied, “The coordinates indicate Hammelburg, Germany. I do not have enough data to accurately assess the date. Mister Scott finished his maintenance on the transporters approximately one point three hours ago.”

Uhura said, “Captain, I am picking up old fashioned radio signals.”

“See if you can isolate one of the signals,” said Kirk.

It took a few moments before Uhura said, “Captain, it is April 9, 1944.”

Kirk rubbed his forehead and said, “Well, we’re in a spot. Captain Christopher is determined”

Spock said, “The Judge Advocate General would have no logical reason to bring aboard Captain Christopher.”

Jackson said, “I didn’t bring him aboard but his son is currently in the brig.”

Spock said, “Fascinating.”

Kirk said, “I doubt he’s wearing a subcutaneous transponder.”

Jackson said, “You can’t go down there.”

Kirk said, “I have no choice. I’m going to talk to his son and see if I can find out what his game plan is.”

#TOS x HH#

The men interfered with Schultz’s morning roll call count. Hogan kept a careful eye as Schnitzer switched the dogs. Olsen was returning and an airman was departing. As usual, it went off without a hitch. Hogan stopped asking Olsen what he did when he was on the outside. Even though Hogan could hide men in the tunnels, he preferred not to because of the constant cold and suffocating conditions.

Schultz cried, “Colonel Hogan – please!”

“Guten morgen,” said Saunders as she approached.

Schultz changed his demeanor and said, “Ach! My lovely weiße rose.” There was a chorus of aws and Schultz reverted back to his gruff self. “Stand still and be counted.”

Carter said, “Hurry it up, Schultz. I need to catch a rabbit.”

Schultz asked, “A rabbit? What for?”

Hogan sighed, “Don’t you know anything? It’s Easter.”

LeBeau said, “That’s right. I want to prepare a delightful dish called Lapin à la Moutarde. First you cut up the rabbit and cover the pieces with Dijon mustard. Then you season with salt and pepper. Add a little butter to the skillet over medium heat and sear the rabbit until very crisp. Then you put the pieces on a platter. Melt some more butter, add onions and cook about ten minutes. Then you add wine to the skillet and the rabbit as well as the bouquet garni. Cook for about half an hour or so depending on how gamey the rabbit is. Once the rabbit is nice and tender, you add the crème fraiche and parsley. Magnifique.”

Schultz exclaimed, “It sounds delicious!”

LeBeau said, “That’s why I need a rabbit.”

“Report!”

Hogan watched as Klink descended from the Kommandantur porch and quietly said, “All present.”

“I know how to count,” said Schultz.

Hogan was only mildly interested in the morning announcements. It being a Sunday, it was the typical reminder that the prisoners were no longer participants of the war. Fortunately, Hogan knew the truth. For almost three years, he continued his participation in secrecy.

“…and I expect you to be on your best behavior when my Cousin Gerhardt arrives.”

Hogan returned to the moment. He said, “I thought he went to the Russian Front.”

Klink said, “He is a very brave man and just returned, alive and well.”

Hogan asked, “How’d we miss that?” Kinchloe merely shrugged.

Klink said, “Now Hogan, don’t you or any of your men do anything to embarrass me. If you try _anything_ foolish, I will have you shot.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” said Hogan.

“Dismissed!”

Hogan entered Barracks 2 and headed straight to his office. As he set up the coffeepot, several curious faces stood at the doorway. He said, “Come in.” From the corner of his eye he noticed Olsen took the window observation post.

As Carter entered he said, “I thought Cousin Gerhardt was gone for good.”

Newkirk said, “Yeah, didn’t those yanks from the Navy take care of him?”

Hogan said, “Maybe it’s the real Cousin Gerhardt coming this time. Klink never found out the last one was a fake.”

Saunders said, “I’ll go get the knock out drops.”

“Stay,” Hogan snapped. “Let’s not get too upset about this. Like I said, maybe it’s the real Cousin Gerhardt.” He listened to the sounds coming from the amplifier. Klink was doing paperwork.

Olsen called, “Hail, hail, the cavalry’s here.”

The men said in chorus, “Wagner.”

LeBeau growled, “I wonder what he wants.”

Hogan said, “Whoops. We’re not doing our Sunday morning parade.”

Carter said, “But it’s Easter and I need to find a rabbit for Louis.”

Kinchloe said, “You really want to eat the Easter Bunny.”

Carter shrugged, “Better than thin soup and black bread.”

The amplifier revealed activity as Wagner entered Klink’s office. Wagner made it a habit to visit Klink when he was not engaged in training his infantrymen. He preferred Sundays, typically a day of rest for his men except those assigned to the basic duties. Klink always had some work to do but made time for the visits.

Hogan listened as Klink talked about his brave Cousin Gerhardt returning from the Russian Front, alive and unharmed. Wagner had been to the front and understood it was a difficult campaign. Hogan covered his face with hand, anticipating the invitation Klink would extend.

“Ah, but you’ll have to excuse Cousin Gerhardt,” said Klink. “He speaks of humble fare but his tastes contradict such words. The Mercedes in the motor pool belongs to him. He was convinced that he would never have need of it again. Well, I guess he proved himself wrong.”

Wagner said, “It sounds interesting. Oh, but to intrude on your family visit!”

Klink said, “He’ll be here around ten o’clock. Tell you what. Why don’t you join us? If it seems too awkward, you are free to leave. He is a brave man. It’s a pity that he hasn’t yet found a wife.”

Wagner said, “Men like us focus our attention on duty. Still, I have an interesting prospect. I have had to force myself to make the time.”

Klink sighed, “I know what you mean. Fraulein Hilda is considering an engagement to a young man. Ah, but she is not confined to this place. These prisoners can be troublesome.”

“We should shoot them all and be done with it,” said Wagner. “Maybe if you let them mass escape, my men would fine amusement hunting them down to the last man.”

Klink said, “I am honor bound to do my duty.”

Wagner laughed, “Yes, we have honor but those terrorists do not. We bomb their bases. They bomb our cities. We deplete their military forces. They anger our citizens. They will see defeat.”

Hogan unplugged the coffeepot and said, “Oh, this is too much.”

“Florence is messing with the horses,” Olsen called.

Hogan turned around and realized he was indeed missing his nurse. Sometimes she was a certifiable pain in the neck. He went outside and watched as she tried approaching the horses. One of the guards trying convincing her to step away.

“I just want to pet the nice horsy,” said Saunders.

“You are trying to escape,” said Wagner as he exited the Kommandantur.

Saunders said, “Hardly. He’s not wearing the right saddle.”

Wagner laughed. His aide looked confused. Wagner said, “Sie sagte, er nicht den richtigen Sattel nicht tragen.” His aide began laughing.

Saunders pouted, “You don’t have to be cruel.”

Wagner said, “Oh, but I must! We are enemies, remember?”

Hogan said, “Leave the bad man alone.”

Wagner teased, “No parade today?”

Hogan said, “It’s Easter Sunday. I’m giving the men a parade rest.”

Wagner said, “I see. Good day, prisoners.”

Hogan watched as the cavalrymen took to their horses and galloped away. He found Wagner annoying but there was little he could do about it. He tried discrediting him once and it failed. Hogan knew the man was washed up even if Wagner refused to admit it. The Krauts needed good officers on the front lines, not in the rear. He also knew Wagner’s posting was due to lack of proper political connections.

Saunders said, “Keep interrupting like that and he’ll think you’re jealous.”

Hogan said, “Oh not this again. Why don’t you go play cards with Newkirk? I love it when you both try to cheat.”

“Okay,” said Saunders as she walked to Barracks 2.

Hogan followed and said, “He catches you more than you catch him.”

“Maybe I let him,” teased Saunders.

Hogan kept swearing that he was going to violate London’s orders and convince the Krauts to send her to Ravensbruck. As soon as the papers were signed and the transport past the gates, he would intercept and send her through the escape network to freedom. To this day, she remained the only American military woman taken prisoner in the European Theater. The Red Cross attempted negotiating a repatriation, but the Krauts remained convinced that she was on an espionage mission when her plane was shot down.

Female members of the Special Operations Executive were sent to Ravensbruck along with other notable women. The first time Saunders was shot down, the Krauts sent her there but she immediately escaped and returned to England. That should have been the end of it. However, the wisdom of her commanding officer dictated that she continue her activities with the espionage unit.

Hogan did not know how many missions she participated on until that fateful day when her Gooney Bird was shot down near the camp. The Krauts were reluctant to send her to Ravensbruck. Burkhalter convinced the High Command that Luftstalag 13 was the only camp capable of containing her. Further complicating matters, London posted her to the operation. Every now and again, Saunders participated on missions. When someone was sick or injured, she took care of him.

He decided against violating London’s orders despite the latest cause of irritation. Hogan worried about Saunders just as he worried about his men. No – that was untrue. He was forced to worry more about her because the Krauts did not act as gentlemen should when it came to dealing with women suspected of being spies or saboteurs. To date, he managed to keep her safe from the Gestapo and SS.

Then he turned his thoughts to the impending visit from Cousin Gerhardt. Hogan hoped it was not the time traveler. It was a difficult concept to accept. His men still did not know the full circumstances of the peculiar event. They went along with the premise of a secret and experimental program that included Navy personnel. The only persons who knew about the time travelers were himself, Collins, and Saunders.

As the cabriolet entered the compound, Hogan took note. He watched as the man with a familiar face exited the vehicle. Somehow, Cousin Gerhardt managed to return. Hogan knew it was an impersonation but the Krauts would never believe him. He could expect others soon.

Kinchloe approached and quietly said, “He’s back. I guess those sailors don’t know how to hold onto someone.”

Hogan said, “Tell me about it.”

Kinchloe asked, “What’s the plan?”

Hogan remembered what he witnessed. Kirk vanished and reappeared right before his eyes. He also knew the craft that crashed was capable of orbiting Earth. The man knew the technology. While he was blinded with a bizarre passion to turn Klink into a hero, his knowledge could confirm a Kraut victory. Hogan calmly said, “Kill him.”


	2. Chapter 2: Live in the Moment

##  Chapter 2: Live in the Moment

Kirk stood in the transporter room with McCoy dressed in period clothing. Kirk did not want to wear the uniform. The men wore suits suggestive of Sunday’s best for church. Spock stood behind the transporter controls while Jackson approached Kirk.

Kirk said, “We have to get him back.”

Jackson said, “You’ve no idea what he intends. His son has no idea what he intends.”

Kirk said, “I have a general sense. He’s going to attempt to infiltrate that camp again.”

McCoy asked, “Are we going to the camp or to Gestapo Headquarters?”

Kirk replied, “Gestapo Headquarters. Christopher will need time to collect resources before attempting to contact Klink. He’ll need clothing, money, and transportation.”

McCoy said, “We’ve no idea if Colonel Collins is still undercover.”

Kirk said, “He is.”

McCoy mockingly said, “I guess your new obsession paid off.”

Kirk said, “Come on. We’ve got work to do.”

The two men took their places on the platform. The _Enterprise_ teleporter room disappeared from view, replaced by a quiet street. It was almost eight in the morning. Kirk remembered the way and hoped he was right about Collins. It was less about obsession with the archives that told him Collins was still in the area. He remembered what Collins said. _As long as she’s stuck in a camp that no one ever escapes from then it’s my duty to do what I can to keep her safe._

The archives proved inconclusive concerning Collins’ fate. Kirk appreciated the situation. The man successfully infiltrated a perverse organization to assist persons escape a horrible travesty. On a certain level, it was noble. Kirk could not dismiss the fact that Collins remained because he probably loved Saunders.

The two men entered the building, which seemed minimally staffed. Whether it was due to the early Sunday hour or observation of the holy day, Kirk was uncertain. It seemed surreal. Kirk hoped that two civilians entering at such a time did not appear unnatural to the men.

A corporal asked, “What brings you here?”

Kirk said, “I hope to speak with Colonel Feldkamp. I have heard something that he once asked me to listen for.”

“We know he isn’t in church,” smiled the corporal. Several men entertained small laughter. Then he said, “Now we know why he came in so early today. I shall inform him you are here. Your name?”

“Josef Kappel,” said Kirk. He watched as the man went down the hall, returning a moment later with Collins. Kirk hid his relief.

Collins said, “Oh, this is an unexpected surprise. Come with me.” The two men followed Collins as he led the way to his office, smaller than Hochstetter’s and considerably less cluttered. He closed the door and said, “I thought I’d never see you boys again.”

Kirk said, “It couldn’t be helped.”

Collins said, “Hogan hasn’t contacted me so I’m assuming I’m your first stop. You took a big chance. How’d you know I was still here?”

Kirk said, “She’s still stuck in camp.”

Collins sighed, “Yeah. It’s been over a year now. She was captured December of Forty Two but I guess you being from the future already knew that.”

Kirk said, “Captain Christopher escaped custody.”

Collins said, “You think he’s coming here. Damn. You know, it’s not beneath the Krauts to execute a nurse. They did it during the first war in Belgium. They justified it because she _was_ involved in belligerent actions and so the Convention meant nothing. They still have posters about it in England.”

Kirk said, “I need to stop him.”

Collins said, “I can’t go with you. They’re bringing in a French Resistance operative. I need to get her out of here before they interrogate her. Otherwise, I would loan you my car.”

Kirk said, “I understand.”

“I’ll contact Hogan as soon as I can but you might just show up unannounced,” said Collins.

Kirk said, “I’ll manage. How do I get to camp?”

Collins said, “You boys sure are out of your element. See this map?” He pointed to a map on the wall and gave directions on how to get to camp. Then he led the men through the building. Two men brought in a blonde woman. Collins said, “Ah, Mademoiselle Marie Louise Monet! She is pretty, no? I enjoy interrogating the frauen.”

Kirk and McCoy felt instant revulsion at the comment. Despite knowing that Collins intended to get her out, he successfully delivered the statement in such a manner as to invite the Gestapo men into jeers and mockery. Kirk looked at the woman, who expressed fear when she saw Collins.

McCoy gently coughed and Kirk returned to the moment. He walked away. How many others walked away when they saw injustice? Knowing that Collins was performing a part did not help. How far would he go to convince the others he was one of them?

Once outside McCoy said, “I hope he gets her out of there.”

Kirk said, “I know.”

The two men walked to an inconspicuous spot and had Spock transport them closer to the camp. Kirk did not want to risk transporting inside the camp in case any of the prisoners saw the act. He had to minimalize contamination as much as possible. They arrived on a dirt road that lead to the Luftstalag.

As they walked, Kirk could not believe his eyes. Three men on horseback approached from the direction of the camp. He and McCoy looked at each other. The horsemen slowed their gait.

“It is early for a Sunday morning walk,” said Wagner as he approached Kirk.

Kirk said, “I thought the cavalry was no more.”

Wagner laughed, “You were mistaken. Guten tag.”

The two watched the horsemen continue down the road. They shrugged and continued to the camp. Kirk said, “That was damn peculiar.”

McCoy said, “We’ve no idea if he’s supposed to be here. What do we really know about the timeline? All we have are ancient records.”

Kirk said, “This is about right.” He turned into the woods and said, “We know Christopher is deliberately interfering. We have to proceed. We know that if we don’t, Christopher will change history.”

The two approached camp and kept hidden behind trees. There was one advantage to the guard routine. They spent more time looking inside the camp than outside. Kirk appreciated that the tree stump was in a blind spot between two guard towers. First he bade McCoy to enter; then he immediately followed. There was a certain excitement sneaking into a POW camp. Kirk understood that for the prisoners, it was a risk.

“The Colonel will not be happy to see you fellas,” said Wilson.

Kirk spoke as if in a haze, “It couldn’t be helped. How’d you know we were coming?” The notion of someone waiting for his arrival foretold a bad omen. He tried to remember the man’s name.

Wilson said, “Cousin Gerhardt showed up. Follow me.”

As the two followed the man McCoy asked, “How’d he get here so quickly?”

“I don’t know,” said Kirk. “It takes time to get disguises and such.”

“Wait here,” said Wilson.

Kirk watched as the man climbed up the ladder. He remained impressed with the operation, which appeared in full working mode. If the Nazis found the underground system, they would be equally amazed to see printing presses producing counterfeit money, forgers working on various pieces of equipment, a gunsmith repairing weapons, and a chemical laboratory. There was the radio and switchboard set up, a secret infirmary, even a wine cellar.

As Hogan arrived he said, “Your problem seems to be my problem. I kind of figured you wouldn’t have a way to contact me.”

Kirk said, “We tried. We met up with Colonel Collins first but he couldn’t help us.”

Hogan stood with arms folded across his chest and said, “Couldn’t or wouldn’t?”

McCoy said, “They have a French Resistance operative in captivity. He’s working on getting her out.”

Hogan exclaimed, “Her?”

Kirk said, “Yes. She’s a younger woman.” He turned to McCoy and asked, “What was her name? Marie Louise Monet?”

Hogan thrust his arms downward with hands clenched in fists. He snapped, “Damn it! They have Tiger! He’s working on getting her out?”

Kirk said, “That’s why he couldn’t loan us his car.”

Hogan said, “There’s only two things he holds onto closer than that car. Kinch! See if you can find out what’s going on. The Gestapo nabbed Tiger. She’s at Headquarters right now.”

“Yes sir,” Kinchloe shouted.

Hogan said, “Upstairs.” He climbed up the ladder and the two men followed.

The common area shared a thick tension. LeBeau was trying to cook. Carter and Saunders played cards. Olsen remained on permanent window watch. Newkirk monitored the coffeepot in Hogan’s office. Seeing the two sailors again set the barracks on edge.

McCoy quietly said, “Lots of negative energy.”

Hogan said, “I heard that. Your man is trying to get my men killed. He’s started on the schnapps. I expect sooner or later Klink will ask LeBeau to cook dinner. Colonel Wagner will be coming back very soon.”

Kirk asked, “Who’s that?”

LeBeau said, “He’s the local infantry commander, runs a training camp.”

Hogan said, “Yeah, he’s more loyal to the Fatherland than the Fuhrer but he’s still dangerous. He’s an old cavalry officer.”

Kirk said, “I thought the Germans didn’t use cavalry anymore.”

Hogan said, “They don’t – except a few spots along the Russian Front, maybe. Wagner’s having a hard time giving up his saddle. For some reason, he likes Klink. He gets to meet Cousin Gerhardt. Your Captain Christopher might be good but Wagner’s actually _been_ to the Russian Front.”

Kinchloe came up from the tunnels and said, “Colonel, everything’s okay. Little John reported that he has Tiger safely away. He wants her to come here but he’s concerned because we’ve got squids running around.”

Hogan said, “Bring her in. He scares her.”

Saunders said, “She can bunk with me.”

Hogan said, “During the day she stays in the tunnels as much as possible. See if you can get a hold of Dubois to arrange a transfer.”

“Yes sir,” said Kinchloe. He climbed down the ladder to fulfill his orders.

Carter said, “We can poison him.”

LeBeau said, “Too risky. After what happened last time, he’ll make sure someone else tastes everything before he touches it. It wasn’t the best wine but it still deserved a better fate.”

Kirk said, “You’re planning on killing him.”

Hogan said, “That’s right. He’s intent on taking us out – permanently. You had him eight months ago and he escaped.”

McCoy asked, “Has it been that long?”

Kirk gave McCoy a look. Time was relevant depending on a man’s perspective. While eight months had transpired for the prisoners, it was only a matter of two weeks for Kirk and McCoy. Kirk finally said, “I guess it has been that long.”

Saunders weakly said, “I can get close to him.”

Hogan said, “He’s too dangerous.”

Saunders said, “Maybe but get enough schnapps in him and he’ll fall flat on his face.”

Carter said, “Yeah, but he was giving you the eye.”

Hogan said, “Carter.”

Carter said, “But it’s true! I didn’t like the way he was staring at her. I’m surprised Klink didn’t notice. He’s always giving her the eye too. It’s disrespectful – disrespectful!”

Saunders said, “I can handle it. I don’t think the Kommandant would appreciate his cousin trying to get _his girl_ , if you know what I mean.”

Hogan said, “Don’t do anything to instigate or exacerbate that.”

Saunders said, “Maybe if we’re lucky, Klink will shoot him for us.”

Hogan said, “The day he does that will be the day we need a new Kommandant. I like him just the way he is – spineless.”

Kirk said, “I’d rather take Christopher out of here alive.”

Hogan said, “Not at the expense of my men’s lives.”

“Or women,” said Saunders.

“Don’t start that again,” said Hogan. “The problem is that we’re not in control of this situation. We need to take control. Christopher is calling all of the shots.”

Olsen said, “Schultz is coming.”

Hogan snapped, “You two – tunnels!” Kirk and McCoy immediately scrambled down the ladder. Hogan knew it was the anticipated request for LeBeau to cook dinner. Schultz did not disappoint him. There was the usual bantering and bartering for favors.

After Schultz left Saunders said, “I guess I’m not invited.”

“Good,” said Hogan. “Get those two sailors back up here.”

The discussion resumed on how to take care of Christopher. The two leaders remained at odds. Hogan refused to take chances when it came to the lives of his men. Kirk advocated apprehension to face due justice. Hogan argued in favor of assassination. While not something he preferred, Hogan understood it was a matter of kill or be killed.

Hogan said, “We can argue this until the cows come home. If Christopher simply vanishes, I’ll make up a story and sell it to Klink hook, line, and sinker.”

Kirk struggled to interpret the idioms. He finally said, “Let me think about it.”

“Don’t take too long,” said Hogan. “Your man wants us dead.”

#TOS x HH#

Kirk and McCoy sat in the tunnels on a spare cot. There were too many comings and goings of guards for Hogan’s liking for them to remain in the barracks. They were not in uniform. While Hogan had many costumes, he did not maintain a supply of Allied uniforms. Just about all of the men had what they wore at the time of their capture. A fair number had a spare set if they were able to evacuate with an emergency kit. Saunders had her flight uniform and traditional nurse’s attire as her unit intended a stay of unlimited duration. The Red Cross provided her with additional nurses’ uniforms from their organization but sewed on red winkels to appease the local authorities.

Hogan did not invest resources in replenishment uniforms for the men. Instead, he chose to use procured materials for Kraut uniforms. The Underground assisted with civilian attire. If he had spare Allied uniforms, he would have allowed Kirk and McCoy to change and remain in the barracks. Only Schultz knew with any certainty the number of prisoners and national uniforms. As long as Schultz guarded LeBeau during the cooking, the men could have gotten away with the impersonation.

McCoy said, “We’re stuck here.”

Kirk said, “Tell me about it. We’ve got to get Christopher out of here alive so he can stand trial.”

McCoy said, “Colonel Hogan is being stubborn.”

Kirk said, “He knows there’s a firing squad if he’s caught engaged in belligerent actions. He becomes subject to the German civil laws and is no longer afforded the protections of the Geneva Convention. I suppose there might be a trial but these are troubled times.”

McCoy said, “There must be something we can do.”

Kirk said, “There are too many people in the vicinity. Without a subcutaneous transponder, we can never guarantee a good lock.”

McCoy said, “If only there was a way to plant something on him.”

Kirk said, “That’s a possibility. Isolinear tags are small. Someone would have to get close to him and pull it off in such a way that he doesn’t realize it.”

McCoy asked, “What about one of Colonel Hogan’s men?”

Kirk said, “One of them is a pickpocket. I’m trying to remember which one.”

“That would be Corporal Newkirk,” said Saunders as she approached. The two men stood. She folded her arms and said, “Voices have a way of carrying through the tunnels. Colonel Hogan is ready for you.”

Kirk said, “Very good.”

McCoy said, “You seem at ease in these tunnels.”

Saunders flatly said, “I despise them. They’re worse than trenches. I can’t imagine a worse death than being buried alive. Alright, that’s not true. I can imagine worse ways of dying but that would be at the hands of the Krauts.”

As the two men followed Kirk asked, “Why do you keep calling them Krauts?”

Saunders replied, “Krauts are the enemy. Don’t misunderstand me. We do have German friends and they most definitively are not Krauts.”

Kirk struggled to interpret the delineation. Then came a flurry of activity with men racing about the tunnels. Kirk and McCoy did as Saunders, pressing to one side. Kirk saw the woman from Gestapo Headquarters, somewhat shaken up but alive. Saunders immediately hugged her. Then he realized Collins was in the tunnels as well.

“I see you boys made it,” said Collins.

Hogan made his entrance and said, “Tiger!”

Kirk watched as Tiger went to Hogan and the two embraced. He did not know this woman nor remembered seeing her picture in any of the archives. Somehow, she looked familiar. He decided that he must have seen her picture. She was a striking woman. He realized that Hogan expressed more than genuine concern. Were they lovers?

Saunders said, “Thank you, John.”

“No hug for me?”

Saunders smiled and gave him a hug. She said, “Of course you get a hug.” She pulled back and continued, “Thank you.”

Collins said, “Yeah, well, Major Hochstetter is going to have a lot of explaining to do once he wakes up. I need to get back for the floorshow.”

Hogan remembered his priorities and said, “Thanks, Colonel.”

Collins said, “Anytime.”

Kirk tried to understand the scene. He remembered the two men shared bitterness towards one another but put that aside for the greater good. He watched as Collins headed down the tunnels. Kirk finally said, “I’m glad to see you’re safe, Miss.”

Tiger said, “Oui, for the moment.”

Hogan said, “Dubois is on his way.”

“Merci,” said Tiger.

Hogan said, “I have things to take care of. Colonel, look after her.”

“Of course,” smiled Saunders. Kirk watched as the two women went down the tunnel and climbed a ladder.

Hogan said, “Women don’t belong here. War is men’s work.”

Kirk said, “Somehow I don’t think you’ll convince either of them that’s true.”

Hogan laughed, “Yeah, I know.” Sobering his tone he continued, “We’ve got work to do.” He watched as Tiger descended the ladder. He suspected a guard must have approached the women’s barracks. He did not like the idea of Tiger being confined to the tunnel system, but the POW camp only had one female prisoner – and one was too many.

Newkirk entered the tunnels and said, “Langenscheidt is escorting Florence to the Kommandantur.”

Kirk asked, “Is that bad?”

Hogan said, “It sure is. If he starts playing a violin solo she might not put up with it. I’m all out of chocolate bars.” Kirk and McCoy looked at each other in an effort to understand the quip.


	3. Chapter 3: Long Time No See

##  Chapter 3: Long Time No See

LeBeau already had the lamb in the oven. It would take hours for it to cook properly. He had no objection to Schultz standing over his shoulder as he attempted to find a Bordeaux wine in the cellar. The best vineyards had not produced wine over the last several years due to the war. LeBeau cried in delight as he found a 1934 Chateau Haut Brion, both an excellent year and vintner.

When he realized Klink had two bottles, LeBeau knew he needed both. The first would complement the meal he would serve in Klink’s quarters. The second would complement the meal he would serve later in the barracks. Schultz made no objection, leaving culinary decisions to the master.

LeBeau said nothing as Schultz escorted him through the living room. Klink was already toasting with Christopher in guise as Gerhardt, Wagner, and Saunders. Wait? When did she arrive? LeBeau worried about mademoiselle. So far, it was civil conversation despite the false blusters of various military campaigns.

As they entered the kitchen Schultz asked, “Perhaps the quiche is ready?”

“It’s a good thing Klink has two ovens,” said LeBeau.

The war impeded certain culinary preferences. LeBeau settled on bacon instead of lardons for his Quiche Lorraine. At least he had fresh crème fraiche as well as a mature Gruyère cheese. He made four – enough to satisfy the festivities in Klink’s quarters, help Schultz bide his time until the lamb was ready, and to send to the barracks for the men.

As a simple lunch, LeBeau took care of the serving rather than rely on one of the guards. If Klink had expected a proper feast, he would have invited LeBeau to start with the preparations much earlier in the day. It would take at least six hours to properly cook the Gigot d’Agneau Pascal and the meal already delayed with the last minute decision to cook lamb. LeBeau was surprised Langenscheidt found a butcher open that had a decent leg of lamb considering the holy day.

Carter arrived while the party ate, entering from the exterior kitchen door rather than traveling through Klink’s living quarters. Schultz was too busy enjoying his quiche to worry. LeBeau carefully wrapped one quiche for Carter.

Carter said, “The Colonel wants you to keep an eye on her.”

LeBeau said, “Of course. They’re all talking about their combat experiences.”

Carter asked, “Really?”

LeBeau said, “Oui. Cousin Gerhardt doesn’t seem able to keep up with Colonel Wagner. He finally stopped talking.”

Carter said, “Yeah, well, that makes sense. We know he didn’t really go to the Russian Front.”

LeBeau said, “At first I didn’t think Wagner was going to stick around but I think he knows Cousin Gerhardt is a fraud.”

Momentarily distracted from his meal Schultz asked, “What did you say?”

LeBeau turned to Schultz and said, “Cousin Gerhardt is a fraud.”

Schultz calmly said, “Don’t let the bigshot hear that or he’ll put you in the cooler.”

Carter said, “I’d better get going.” He took the quiche and made his way back to the barracks to render a report. The arrival of a luncheon delicacy momentarily distracted the usual operations in the barracks, especially as Hogan invited up Tiger from the tunnels along with the other guests.

Hogan said, “I think LeBeau deserves a medal.”

Tiger asked, “How is Louis?”

Carter said, “He’s keeping an eye on mom.”

McCoy asked, “Mom?”

Hogan sternly said, “Good thing she wasn’t around to hear that, right Carter?”

“Uh, boy, uh, sir, yes sir,” stammered Carter.

Hogan said, “You’ll have to excuse him. He figures if the men think of Florence as mom that’ll keep her safe but he’s always calling her that and it brings out her mean streak.”

Kirk said, “That’s charming, but I have to get Captain Christopher out of here. You want to kill him.”

Hogan nonchalantly said, “He’s a threat to my operation. You boys had him and then you lost him. I can’t have some rocket scientist from your secret program spilling the beans to the Krauts.”

Carter said, “Well, Louis thinks that Wagner is suspicious.”

Hogan said, “That makes sense. We know _he_ was actually at the Russian Front.”

McCoy said, “That’s good.” Several sets of eyes looked at the physician. He continued, “Maybe all we need to do is wait for this Wagner to discredit Christopher. Klink sends him off on his merry way; we grab him.”

Kirk said, “Or maybe he tells Klink everything.”

Hogan said, “Carter, get back over there. Tell Florence to plant the seed that Cousin Gerhardt might not be whom he claims to be. And tell her to keep it simple. We’re not putting on The Eveready Hour.”

“Yes sir,” said Carter as he headed out the door.

Hogan turned to Kinchloe and said, “Get a hold of Little John. See if he can come in here around six. By then, Christopher will be extremely liquored up and easier to handle. He can arrest him as a spy. He takes him out of camp, we meet up, and I might just let you boys take him out of here.”

Kirk said, “That would be greatly appreciated. He has to answer for his crimes.”

Hogan said, “As long as we’re clear on one thing: any hint my men are in danger, I’ll end it.”

Kirk looked at Hogan. Yes, he knew Hogan was a decent man but the war took its toll. Hogan was responsible for how many men? It was more than just the men inside the camp. Countless others relied on his operation. While the history books obscured the effort, it still remained an important one. What if someone did not escape who should have? What if someone died instead of live?

Kirk finally said, “I’d rather take him alive if possible but I understand.”

McCoy said, “Jim, you can’t be serious. We don’t kill.”

Hogan said, “Spoken like a true sawbones.”

#TOS x HH#

Kirk did not object to waiting in the tunnels. He needed privacy most of all. There was not much activity in the tunnels except as pertained to the immediate situation. It was Sunday, a day of rest for the men, but some things required constant attention.

Kirk listened to the clicking codes Kinchloe used at the radio. He knew it was Morse code. Kinchloe sent and received the messages with a haste that Kirk had difficulty following. Just when he thought he was getting accustomed to the speed, he dismissed his interpretations. The messages did not make any sense. Within the code was another code, clearly to confuse any enemy agents who might be intercepting the messages.

“Please sit,” said McCoy as Tiger approached.

“Merci,” said Tiger.

Kirk moved over so McCoy could join him on the cot and asked, “What happened? How did they capture you?”

Tiger sighed, “Someone betrayed us. My friends got away. I am fortunate Colonel Collins was around to rescue me.”

McCoy said, “I’m glad to see you’re alright.”

Tiger said, “I will never be alright until this war is done and France once again breathes free.”

Kirk said, “Someday.”

Tiger asked, “What goes on with you?”

Kirk said, “Well, it’s difficult to explain.”

Tiger asked, “Is it true that man up above was one of yours?” Kirk shook his head. Tiger said, “I see. We are both having a bad day, no?”

McCoy said, “Colonel Hogan is being stubborn. We’re not killers.”

Tiger said, “Well, you might not be killers but those filthy Boche are. They will kill you. What are you doing in this war if you are unwilling to kill?”

Kirk said, “We don’t belong here. That’s the truth.”

Tiger said, “You must think me heartless to say this but I agree with Colonel Hogan. There are too many lives at stake. It is not easy to kill, no matter how easy it seems. I kill when and who I must. I pray to God that no innocents are caught in the crossfire.” She sighed heavily and added, “It’s harder to find the innocents, it seems.”

As much as Kirk wanted to tell her otherwise, he knew he had to guard his feelings. If the timeline changed too radically, it would mean the end of his present as he knew it. He saw the archives’ footage flash through his mind of French women suffering shaved heads as humiliation for collaborating with the Nazis.

Newkirk arrived and said, “You gents just rest easy. Jerry just invited the governor to the party. He’ll take care of things.”

Kirk said, “I’m unaccustomed to sitting around doing nothing.”

Newkirk said, “Believe it or not, it’s the best thing you gents can do right now. The governor knows what he’s doing.”

Kirk sighed. He knew the more involved the local historic figures became the greater the danger to the timeline. Yet he did not belong in this time or place at all. He needed minimal intrusion. His mind wandered. What if Hogan was supposed to be on a different mission that now could not occur because of his involvement in this matter?

#TOS x HH#

Hogan took a spot on the loveseat next to Saunders. Wagner was sitting in the easy chair while Klink and Christopher had the main couch. He thought Wagner looked disgusted as Christopher tried raising a toast but was so inebriated as to fall back onto the couch. That was when he realized Christopher had an alcohol problem.

Saunders said, “Maybe I should go.”

Wagner said, “No, it is I who should go.”

Klink asked, “Aw, must you? Forgive me; that was rude. You have your training schedules and such.”

Wagner stood and said, “I’ve intruded long enough. Your cousin is an interesting man.”

Christopher said, “You’ve no idea.”

Wagner said, “Those of us who have been to the Russian Front know the truth. Wilhelm, I will of course return next Sunday if that is convenient. Oh, and Fraulein, I do hope you’ll entertain me with another parade.”

“Every Sunday,” said Saunders. “It has the pleasure of annoying both you and the Kommandant.”

Wagner laughed, “Ah yes! The reminder that we are enemies!”

Saunders said, “If you ever see the truth, there’s room for you on the right side of the war.”

“And in your heart?”

Hogan said, “Knock it off.”

Wagner said, “I’ll ask another time when your senior officer isn’t around.”

Hogan watched the cavalryman exit and quietly sighed. He knew Saunders had a somewhat flirtatious relationship with the man in the hopes that one day Wagner might help her escape. Sometimes he wondered if she truly did see something in that man. At least now Hogan could get to work on Klink. As much as he despised Wagner, at least the man recognized a sham.

He had to be careful with the alcohol. Hogan quickly noticed that Christopher constantly strove to make sure glasses remained full. Maybe the drunkenness was a clever act. The constant imbibing caused regular toilet trips. It afforded Hogan an opportunity when Klink excused himself for a moment.

Hogan said, “So you were on the Russian Front. I don’t think Colonel Wagner bought it.”

Christopher smiled, “You belong here. Ah, but the lady does not.”

“No woman belongs in a POW camp,” said Hogan.

Christopher spoke with surprising sobriety, “I know you know. I heard all about you during the trial. You’re helping Captain Kirk.”

Hogan said, “You’re not Gerhardt Klink. Once the Kommandant figures that out, game over Captain Christopher.”

“And the flies are unzipped,” said Saunders.

Christopher said, “Tell me, Colonel Hogan, what is this woman doing here?”

“They shot down her Gooney Bird,” said Hogan.

Christopher said, “Why here? Why not Ravensbruck? It is not typical.”

Saunders said, “As I’m the first and so far only American military woman taken prisoner in Germany, I can assure you that the Krauts had no idea what to do with me. Trust me, I want the hell out of here.”

Christopher shook his head, “Everything I’ve read suggests that you’re a liar. There’s no record of you being here.”

Hogan said, “Guess you forgot to ask the Red Cross. They’ve tried negotiating for her repatriation.”

Christopher said, “Then the government did not acknowledge her POW status. That’s the only logical explanation.”

“You’re weird,” said Saunders.

The conversation abruptly changed as Klink returned. Christopher distinguished the two Americans knew his real name. He wondered why they hid this from Klink. Something was in the works to disrupt his efforts. He knew last time the Frenchman succeeded in tampering with the wine by adding some kind of primitive chloral hydrate. Would they try it again?

No. Christopher reasoned that whatever was planned would involve something other than physical incapacitation. Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me. The presence of the two Americans was meant to keep him distracted. The woman was pretty enough but the pilot was cunning and dangerous. He did not want to send either away.

“These two spies fascinate me,” said Christopher.

Klink said, “They’re hardly spies. They are no longer participants in the war.”

“So it would seem,” said Christopher.

Saunders stood and said, “I think I’ll help Corporal LeBeau in the kitchen. I’m sure you three want to start smoking your cigars.”

Hogan said, “An excellent idea.”

“I prefer that she remain,” said Christopher. “In fact, I insist.”

Klink gravely said, “It’s alright, Gerhardt. The fraulein isn’t going anywhere.”

Hogan looked at Saunders and nodded his head in acknowledgement. He said, “Would that I could return to the barracks but since he’s offering cigars then I’ll stay here.”

Christopher angrily snapped, “He’s speaking in code to her!”

Klink looked astonished at his supposed cousin. He looked at Hogan, who merely shrugged. Then he looked at Saunders who looked briefly frightened before slipping away into the kitchen. Something was amiss. This was not the same man who visited eight months prior. Klink finally said, “Gerhardt, it’s good that you’ve returned from the Russian Front. You’ve earned a well-deserved rest. I’ll get the cigars.”

As Klink left the room, Hogan and Christopher carefully eyed each other with distrust. Christopher finally spoke, “You’re not a bad man. You have many admirable qualities. Right now, you’re in my way.”

Hogan asked, “What do you want?”

Christopher leaned back against the couch, drained his glass of Schnapps and said, “I’m restoring honor to the family.”

Hogan said, “You’ll have to do it some other way.”

Christopher straightened up and said, “I know Captain Kirk is running around here somewhere. He intends to stop me.” He pulled out a pistol and trained it on Hogan. He continued, “I could do it right now. Your operation ceases. History changes.”

Hogan dared, “Why don’t you?”

Christopher lowered the pistol and said, “It’s more important that Wilhelm pull the trigger.” He raised the pistol again and said, “However, if a little demonstration is what it takes to get him to pull the trigger, I’m not adverse to that option. Maybe one of your men. You decide. Do I eliminate the cook? The thief? The ordnance man? Communications? The pretty fraulein who shouldn’t be here in the first place?”

Hogan cautiously stood and walked to the bar, aware that Christopher kept his pistol trained. As he refilled his glass he said, “Just tell the Kommandant where you really come from. After all, you know how the war really ends.”

Christopher scoffed, “It ends badly for the Allies.”

Hogan looked at Christopher. The man tried to stare down the pilot. Hogan realized the man was attempting to intimidate him. He knew Christopher was lying. He returned to his chair just as Klink arrived with the cigars. He knew in his heart the Allies were destined to win the war.

#TOS x HH#

“I need a drink,” sighed Saunders as she sat at the table in the kitchen.

Schultz looked at her and asked, “Was ist los?”

Saunders exclaimed, “Cousin Gerhardt!”

LeBeau smiled, “Il est bien mon amour.”

Saunders said, “I know. Everyone knows he’s a fraud. Even Colonel Wagner figured it out. Why can’t the Kommandant see it?”

LeBeau poured a glass of wine and handed it to Saunders. He said, “The Kommandant is all alone. Most of his family is gone. He wants to believe. Mon Cherie, it will be alright. I promise to save la Souris for you.”

Schultz asked, “What is that?”

LeBeau replied, “It is part of the Gigot d’Agneau. It is the meat next to the tip of the bone. When properly cooked, it has a most exquisite flavor. My mother used to carefully cut it up into small pieces so the entire family could have a little taste.”

“Wunderbar,” said Schultz as he longingly stared at the oven. He asked, “I know it is hours until dinner is ready. We should have started this exquisite menu much earlier. By the way, Cockroach: what is the menu?”

LeBeau smiled, “Gigot d’Agneau Pascal with flageolets and gratin dauphinoise.”

It almost seemed a crime to prepare such a feast for the enemy but LeBeau understood a greater good. The Easter Leg of Lamb was a tradition for many families, whereas flageolets and gratin dauphinoise a French particularity. Due to the last minute request, LeBeau found himself not as prepared with this meal.

LeBeau did not have an opportunity to pre-soak the pale green beans the night prior. He continued his efforts at the quick soak method. Earlier, he rinsed the beans under water and placed in a saucepan covered in two inches of water. He brought the water to a boil and then removed the pan from the stove. The beans soaked in the warm water for an hour.

Now it was time to drain the beans with a colander and begin his recipe. LeBeau warmed the olive oil and cooked the bacon for a few moments, allowing it to brown. Then he added onions, fennel, and carrots. Once the vegetables softened, he added the garlic and sautéed for two minutes.

Satisfied with the progress, LeBeau added the flageolets to the pot along with a lamb broth, bay leaves, and rosemary. When Schultz suggested adding a pinch of salt, LeBeau protested. He did not want the flageolets to become tough. Then he added two cups of water and brought the dish to a simmer. Satisfied, he transferred the covered pot to the oven to bake for forty five minutes. He joined the two at the kitchen table to enjoy a glass of wine. He had plenty of time. After forty five minutes, he knew he had to increase the oven temperature to three hundred fifty degrees and continue baking the beans uncovered for another half hour after adding salt and pepper. When finally done, he would discard the bay leaves and rosemary.

“Maybe I should just go back to the barracks,” said Saunders. “You’ve got everything under control in here.”

Schultz said, “Nein. The Kommandant wishes you here. It is better that you stay. Besides, you are much more interesting company than Cousin Gerhardt.”

LeBeau laughed, “These potatoes aren’t going to peel themselves.”

Gratin dauphinoise was hardly a delicacy as far as scalloped potato dishes are concerned, but the French variation supported the notion of an exquisite gourmet dinner. While Saunders began peeling the potatoes, LeBeau prepared his baking dish by rubbing the inside with garlic and then coating with butter. He carefully sliced the potatoes thin enough for ease of consumption but thick enough to endure the cooking process.

In a large saucepan, LeBeau combined the potatoes with milk, cream, salt, pepper, and a few gratings of nutmeg. He simmered the mixture about five minutes until the sauce was nice and thick. Then he spooned the potatoes evenly into his baking dish. He combined the milk and heavy cream before adding to the potatoes. Then he topped the dish with half a cup of shredded Gruyère cheese. It would take half an hour to bake.

With so much baking, LeBeau had few options for a dessert. He considered chocolate crepes. That would be easy to manage during the dinner. He watched as Saunders washed the latest sink full of dishes. Normally, her heart was invested in the missions. Something about Christopher deeply upset the nurse.

LeBeau finally asked, “What’s troubling you?”

Saunders said, “Oh, it’s just that man in there is so intent on hurting us.”

Schultz said, “The Kommandant only does what he needs to do.”

Saunders sighed, “Cousin Gerhardt.”

LeBeau said, “He’ll be gone very soon.”

Saunders dried her hands, sat at the table and said, “He keeps saying I’m not supposed to be here. You know, he’s right. I should have put in for retirement after Pearl Harbor.”

LeBeau poured more wine and said, “I, for one, am glad you did not. I would not wish for any woman to be in such a place, but you are here and somehow you make it tolerable. I’ve been here longer than anyone else. I thought many times I would lose my mind.”

Saunders said, “I’ve no right to feel sorry for myself, Louis. Ah, he’s just getting to me.”

LeBeau said, “Well, he’ll regret it.”

Schultz said, “Don’t do anything you’ll either later regret or cause you time in the cooler.”

LeBeau teased, “Are you implying that I’d be careless?”

“Very funny,” scoffed Schultz.


	4. Chapter 4: The Worst of Times

##  Chapter 4: The Worst of Times

Spock failed to grasp the human need for subterfuge and maneuvers. It took the Vulcan several years to train his captain how to be direct with a success rate at seventy three point three seven percent. The physician remained illogically stubborn. The chief engineer spoke with precision when it came to the ship’s engines but had the peculiar habit of regressing to human adolescent mannerisms when confronted with perceived insults regarding the _Enterprise_.

Another time quake affected the ship. Spock attempted the calculations. He did not understand how a dinner party could alter the course of time. He went to his science station to conduct additional scans and research.

Jackson entered the bridge and said, “Mister Spock, I thought you said they were having dinner. Why are these time quakes occurring?”

Spock maintained his focus on the scanner and replied, “At best we have speculation. Something that should be occurring at this moment is not. Something that should not be occurring at this moment is creating the means to an alternate timeline with the onset of minute changes to the original timeline. The mere presence of persons not of this time period consuming oxygen and other resources is furthering the means to an alternate timeline.”

“Consuming resources? Explain,” said Jackson.

Spock looked up and said, “As a crude example, the captain mentioned Kommandant Klink was feting Captain Christopher with a gourmet meal including leg of lamb. Such as meal was not part of the original timeline. The procurement of the meat for this meal may have caused another to go hungry who originally did not, due to the food shortages associated with the war. This person may suffer death as a result when originally he or she did not.”

Jackson shook his head and said, “I see.”

“We cannot linger,” said Spock. “We must recover Captain Christopher.”

Jackson said, “But you can’t pinpoint his location. He lacks a subcutaneous transponder.”

“Correct,” said Spock.

Jackson sighed, “We must have faith in Captain Kirk.” Spock raised a quizzical eyebrow. Jackson laughed, “Pity that you aren’t human.”

Uhura said, “Mister Spock, I have the captain.”

Spock depressed the com button and said, “Spock here.”

#TOS x HH#

Kirk quietly spoke into the communicator, “We’re stalled. We can’t get near Christopher without arousing too much attention.”

“Captain, the longer the delay the increased chances of irreparable damage to the timeline,” said Spock. “We have already experienced forty four perceptible time quakes.”

Kirk asked, “That many? Spock, how many did we experience last time?”

Spock replied, “Thirteen.”

Kirk sighed, “Understood. Beam down the isolinear tag. We’ll figure a way to get it on him.”

“Affirmative,” said Spock.

“Kirk out,” said Kirk. He turned to McCoy and said, “We can’t just sit here.”

McCoy said, “What do you propose? That we just walk in there and say we are the Archangels Michael and Gabriel?”

Kirk shook his head, “No. We need something a little more tangible.” He watched as the isolinear tag materialized. It was not entirely discreet, roughly the size of an antique silver dollar and twice as thick. He carefully picked it up and placed it loose within his pocket. The tag would activate once secured to its target with a firm press.

McCoy asked, “Now what?”

“Let’s go,” said Kirk. He regretted his costume choice of civilian attire. He despised the idea of donning a Gestapo uniform. He needed Christopher in custody. He had to act. No one challenged him in the tunnels as he led McCoy to the costume area. Kirk had no right to sit idle while a brave man risked everything to capture a man that he must arrest.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” sighed McCoy as he started donning a uniform.

Kirk said, “We’ve risked too much letting Colonel Hogan go in after Christopher. He’s our responsibility.”

Kinchloe arrived and said, “You fellows need to stand down.”

Kirk said, “I can’t sit and do nothing.”

Kinchloe said, “Oh yes you can. Collins will be back at eighteen hundred hours to arrest dear old Cousin Gerhardt. You can join the charade parade. Don’t do anything stupid.”

As McCoy struggled to don a boot he said, “You’re a reasonable fellow. Think about it. What will Hogan do?”

Kinchloe said, “Whatever it is he has to do to win this war.”

Kirk asked, “Was he always like that? I didn’t think he was an executioner.”

Kinchloe sighed, “I don’t think any of us were when we first arrived. I can abide by the rules of war. I’ve learned to disregard those rules because the enemy is committing the worst possible atrocities ever in the history of mankind. They murder their own citizens simply because they’re not the ideal superman nor even have the hope of becoming such a superman – at least in their eyes. The fact that I have to try so hard to explain it to you tells me that wherever you come from you’re sheltered from such things. Maybe that makes you better.”

“Just different,” said Kirk. “I appreciate what you’re saying. Christopher is my responsibility. I have no right expecting Colonel Hogan to take care of things for me.”

Kinchloe said, “Don’t underestimate the colonel. He’s not a cold blooded killer but if things go south he will do what he needs to do. He cares about us. We have an important mission. Hundreds of men rely on us.”

“I’ll – try and do a better job at being patient,” said Kirk.

Kinchloe nodded his head. Hammelburg was too obscure a location for so many different organizations to have an interest. Sometimes, he wished the operation based out of a major city such as Nuremberg. Being off the beaten path had certain advantages but excess activity attracted undue attention with limited number of suspects.

Kirk sighed. Historical changes were occurring but he had no idea as to what or how. Major events remained in place. The last visit to the time period, Spock ascertained thirteen time quakes. They were in the past for almost three days including the onset of a major event – the downing of the shuttlecraft. This incident proved more catastrophic in a shorter amount of time with no events.

What was different? Was Hogan supposed to be elsewhere? Was the team supposed to be on another mission? Kirk did not like this puzzle. He absentmindedly followed Kinchloe to the cot. He sat, deep in thought.

McCoy asked, “What’s wrong?”

Kirk said, “Last time we were here, there were barely any changes. In fact, they were so minute that it’s difficult to even be sure they were changes. Something’s different this time. We’ve done hardly anything yet the time quakes are increasing.”

McCoy said, “Look, Jim, we’ve been very careful. Maybe today the butterfly is flapping its wings a little harder than normal.”

Kirk sat up straight and said, “We know Christopher beamed down and somehow, he managed to immediately procure period clothing and equipment almost instantaneously. In the time it took us to get from town to here, he already arrived at camp and set in motion a dinner party. Last time, we suffered the dilation. He had a head start. This time we all arrived at exactly the same moment but how did he still manage a head start?”

McCoy asked, “Are you saying that someone’s helping him?”

Kirk said, “Why not? He said the Tholians helped him the first time. His son is in the brig. We’re missing a key bit of evidence.”

“Careful with that lawyer talk,” joked McCoy.

Kirk stroked his chin. Yes, careful with that lawyer talk indeed…

#TOS x HH#

Hogan tried stifling his laughter at the sight of Klink trying to dance with Saunders. The radio music proved sufficient but the Kommandant always was a lousy dancer. The increasing intoxication further encouraged stepping on feet or staggering about the room. Several times Saunders looked at him with desperate eyes begging to end the dance.

Hogan kept an eye on his watch. In another twenty minutes, Collins would arrive to arrest Christopher as a traitor to the Third Reich. If he could get Christopher out of camp without any threat to his operation, he would let Kirk take away the man. He had to protect his men’s lives as well as his operation. He watched as Christopher unceremoniously cut in and danced even worse than Klink.

Things began to quickly sour. Amusement changed to concern when Christopher kissed Saunders and she tried to get away. Klink became agitated and attempted intervening. Hogan could not sit idle but realized his own staggering meant he drank more than he intended. Hogan could not afford a fight at the moment, least of all over a woman.

“Break it up,” said Hogan as he managed to insert himself between the two men. He added nothing as Saunders placed her right hand on his shoulder blade. He knew she was directly behind him, using him as a shield.

Klink said, “I want no harm to the fraulein. We Germans are not barbarians.”

Christopher briefly looked at Klink and said, “Of course we’re not. What is the harm in a simple kiss? I think she enjoyed it but as Colonel Hogan uses her to distract you from his activities she cannot afford for you to see such enjoyment.”

Klink said with exasperation, “Once again you prattle about secret activities and claim my prisoners are spies. I’ll not tolerate this, Gerhardt. Now then, you’ve just returned from the Russian Front. I imagine that you’re tired.”

Christopher said, “Tired, yes, but very soon things will be better. You’ll see, Wilhelm.”

Hogan carefully backed away, somewhat difficult as Saunders did not want to lose him as a shield. He managed to return to the loveseat. He noticed Saunders’ hands were shaking. He pressed his glass of schnapps into her hands and helped her drink. What was wrong with her?

“Vigilando,” said Saunders. Hogan raised an eyebrow. Saunders said, “Forever watchful. I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s come over me today.”

Hogan tried to digest the statement. Did Saunders notice something when Christopher started dancing with her? Was it simply a woman’s inherent instinct that Christopher intended more than mere dancing? He knew she wanted out of there but her statement suggested she would abide by his orders.

Hogan said, “Someday you’ll get home.”

Langenscheidt arrived and Hogan felt a sense of relief. With the corporal came Collins, Kirk, and McCoy. Christopher did not share such a sense of relief and immediately drew his pistol. Klink looked dumbstruck. Collins drew his pistol.

Klink nervously asked, “What goes on here?”

Collins pointed to Christopher and said, “I’m here to arrest this man. He is a traitor to the Third Reich.”

Klink said, “Herr Oberst, you better be certain with your facts. My cousin just returned from the Russian Front.”

Collins calmly said, “Gerhardt Klink did not have permission to leave the Russian Front.”

Klink looked at Christopher in shock and asked, “Is this true? Did you desert?”

Christopher said, “I did not desert. This man, however, is an American. He is in fact Lieutenant Colonel John Collins. He’s managed to infiltrate the local Gestapo. He’s not here to arrest me. He’s here to kill me.”

Collins said, “Kommandant Klink, we know you are not involved in this man’s schemes. I’m not leaving here without my prisoner.”

Klink looked uncertain, even slightly afraid. He did not want to cause alarm with the Gestapo. At this moment in life, he was content with his current assignment despite his long overdue promotion to general. Yet his cousin was brave, practically fearless – what proof did the Gestapo have?

Christopher said, “I see, dear Wilhelm. You are afraid. You wondered why you were not promoted to general. This is why. You remain fearful and indecisive. You are slow to see the truth. Together we can make the Klink family great again. We shall be heroes to the Fatherland!”

Kirk did not like the way the conversation turned. Christopher was attempting to shame Klink to action. Hogan saw the Kommandant smile with pride. Yes, he was a Klink! For a moment, the Kommandant seemed lost in a daydream. Kirk slowly approached Christopher, hoping the man was all talk and unwilling to kill. Carefully, Kirk pulled out the isolinear tag from his pocket.

Christopher snapped, “Stay back! All of you!”

As Hogan stood he said, “I smell fear.” He noticed Saunders stood as well. He continued, “I don’t care what you Krauts do to each other but leave me and my men out of this. As the Kommandant so often reminds us, we are no longer participants of this war.”

Christopher shouted, “Liar!”

Kirk rushed Christopher and pressed the isolinear tag against his jacket. The two struggled for the gun. Kirk felt the familiar warmth of the transporter beam. Then he saw the familiar room. He had to ignore Klink who looked confused. The pistol fired. Kirk managed to force Christopher against the back wall.

Klink cried, “NO!”

Hogan looked at Saunders’ face. Her arms were half wrapped around him. She looked surprised and he felt horror. She slumped and he eased her to the strange floor.

McCoy snapped, “Get a medical team up here right away!” He knelt beside his patient and pressed his hands against the chest wound to slow the bleeding. What a barbaric way for a person to die, he thought. He knew the bullet missed her heart but he heard the telltale signs of air escaping from a lung.

Hogan said, “Hang in there, Florence.”

Security ran into the transporter room and secured Christopher. McCoy demanded a medical kit. Klink fearfully looked around the strange room; whatever happened did not affect Langenscheidt or Feldkamp as they were absent. Men arrived with a gurney and McCoy carried Saunders to it. Hogan and Klink watched the physician use strange instruments. McCoy then rushed out with his patient and team. Hogan and Klink wanted to follow but a strange creature blocked their path.

“Remain here,” said Spock.

Klink drew his pistol and asked, “What are you?”

“A friend,” said Kirk.

Klink said, “English. We’re speaking English. You’re speaking English. You’re not really Gestapo.”

Hogan asked, “What is this place?”

Klink snapped, “How did we get here?”

The ship violently shook, throwing everyone off balance. Christopher attempted to flee but security held firm. Hogan used the moment of confusion to grab away the pistol. The ship stabilized.

Kirk asked, “Have they all been that bad?”

“Negative,” said Spock. “Logic suggests this time quake was triggered by the injury of a historical figure.”

“Sickbay,” snapped Kirk. “Get Captain Christopher to the brig!”

Kirk did not care that Hogan and Klink followed. Spock remained vigilant, hurrying with the small group. Kirk remembered the picture of the camp liberation. He saw the team of men including Hogan. Now he had a problem with Hogan onboard his ship along with the camp Kommandant. He had another problem with an injured woman from the time period.

The group arrived at sickbay and watched the surgery through the observation window. Kirk felt extremely attached to the heroes. He said nothing as Hogan pressed a hand against the window and Klink stared with concern.

Spock said, “Captain, I must speak with you.”

Kirk found it difficult to break away. He did, and noted that neither Klink nor Hogan seemed interested in his departure. He knew what Spock had to say. The situation was severely compromised with the removal of historical figures. He saw Jackson enter, who noted the strange guests.

Jackson hissed, “Are you insane? They can’t be here!”

Kirk snapped, “Do you think I wanted them transported onboard?”

Spock said, “That is a concern. They have seen a glimpse of the future. However, you must remember that the woman must survive. History records her at the camp liberation. That will not occur for another year.”

“Assuming it still does occur,” said Kirk.

Jackson went to the observation window and then returned to Kirk. He asked, “Who is that woman?”

Kirk said, “A prisoner of war from Stalag 13.”

Jackson asked, “What happened?”

Spock said, “Captain Christopher shot her with a luger. History is changing. We may not have a present day to return to.”

The ship shook violently. Everyone tried bracing onto something. Kirk looked at Jackson and for a moment the man seemed transparent. When the quaking ceased, he saw confusion. Then he said, “It’s getting worse.”

Hogan turned to the men and snapped, “What’s going on? What is this place?”

Klink said, “I think they’re done. Yes, yes, they are done.”

Hogan looked through the glass. He did not understand the strange equipment in use. He saw McCoy look up and smile. Hogan felt relief and said, “I think she’s going to make it.”

Kirk breathed a heavy sigh of relief but understood the danger persisted. One prisoner of minor importance affected the timeline. He also had onboard two historical figures with increased significance. He could not leave this time period with such persons onboard his ship. He had to return the three persons but he knew they saw too much.

McCoy, Chapel, and an orderly wheeled Saunders out of the operating room and to a bed. Kirk wanted to make sure she was alright as did Jackson. Hogan and Klink followed. All observed the transfer to the hospital bed. While Kirk was not expert at reading the monitors, he knew enough that the woman could survive.

Saunders opened her eyes and said, “Is this heaven? It’s not hot enough to be hell.” She closed her eyes.

McCoy said, “She needs rest.”

Kirk looked at Hogan and Klink and said, “Gentlemen, there’s nothing more we can do here. Come with me.” As he walked, Hogan and Klink followed. Spock accompanied the group, which drew curious looks from the two historical figures. Jackson subtly followed.

Hogan realized wherever they were, it was military. The men and women wore uniforms – color coded with symbols within the insignia. He appreciated the lack of length to the women’s skirts. Klink seemed more distant, uncertain what to make of the entire situation. Hogan remembered what Kirk said last time.

The men entered the lift and Hogan said, “You didn’t answer my question. What is this place?”

“You’re onboard a spaceship,” said Kirk.

Klink scoffed, “Ridiculous. This is some kind of a trick.”

The lift doors opened and the group entered the bridge. Kirk watched as Hogan and Klink approached the main viewer. He said, “That’s Earth.”

Klink quietly said, “It looks so peaceful.”

Hogan did a double take when he saw Sulu. He looked around the room and asked, “Is this the future? All nations working together? Even with an alien?”

“Yes,” said Kirk. “At least it was before Captain Christopher interfered. We know history is changing. We won’t know to what extent until we try to return.”

Klink asked, “Who wins the war?”

Hogan said, “Kommandant, do you honestly think this could be possible if Hitler wins?”

Kirk said, “The Allies win, or at least originally win. History has changed and rather significantly.”

Hogan asked, “How so?”

Spock said, “You have seen what you were not meant to see. You have heard what you were not meant to hear. You have been removed from your native environment. Actions that should be taking place currently are not because of that removal.”

Jackson said, “Captain Christopher intended to alter history. He has succeeded.”

Klink asked, “Who is Captain Christopher?”

“Not your cousin,” said Hogan.

Kirk said, “He’s one of your descendants. He felt the family’s bad luck originated with you.”

Spock said, “Captain, I must caution you…”

Kirk said, “It’s too late for that now, Spock.” He turned to his guests and said, “He wanted to turn you into a hero of the Fatherland even if it meant Hitler’s victory. Germany must lose the war in the determined manner at the appointed time. That’s no longer possible. We’ve nothing to go home to.”

Jackson said, “There must be a way out of this.”

Kirk knew a properly timed slingshot around the sun could return historical figures. If they were in error, any miscalculation, they would fail to restore the timeline. They had to return the persons before boarding _Enterprise_. The boson’s whistle disturbed his thoughts.

McCoy’s voice came over the channel, “Jim, I have a nervous patient. She’s scared.”

“On our way,” said Kirk. He looked at the two guests and said, “If you’ll please come with me.” He appreciated that neither man hesitated. Despite the barbarisms of the time, both men shared a sense of chivalry. Kirk finally understood the difference between Kraut and German. Klink was no Nazi. Why did Christopher want to make him one?

Hogan said, “Well, Kommandant, you can always ask these folks if I’m Papa Bear.”

Klink cried, “No!”

Hogan said, “Aw, come on, Kommandant. Maybe it’s all true and Hochstetter was right all along. Oh, and maybe Colonel Saunders really is Monster Grimm just like he says.”

Klink stiffly said, “You’re such a terrible liar, Hogan. She is far too gentle a soul to be a vicious spy or saboteur.”

The lift doors opened and Kirk led the two men to sickbay. He saw Chapel wiping Saunders’ brow with a damp cloth. Saunders looked at the arriving men and smiled in relief. Kirk watched as the men took to either side of the bed to look after the woman. Then he returned to the bridge.


	5. Chapter 5: O Tempora! O Mores!

##  Chapter 5: O Tempora! O Mores!

It felt good to be in his regular uniform. Kirk waited for his officers to arrive in the conference room. The time quakes intensified. The longer he retained the three historical figures, the greater the destruction.

As Spock and McCoy entered the room, Kirk said, “Computer, research historical figure World War Two, 82nd Airborne, espionage agent codename Monster Grimm.”

The computer flatly said, “Working.”

McCoy said, “Jim, we’re done here. There’s nothing left for us. Your obsession with history can’t help us now.”

The computer said, “Subject identified. Monster Grimm codename for Maria R. Saunders, liaison officer, 82nd Airborne and Special Operations Executive. Highest rank achieved: lieutenant colonel. Serial number N-731626. Born old calendar date June 30, 1899. Graduated Johns Hopkins University School of Nursing August 5, 1917. Joined United States Army August 27, 1917. Attached to 82nd Division, Camp Gordon. Participated in American Expeditionary Forces campaign, World War One.”

Kirk said, “Stop. Display last known military photograph of subject on wall monitor.” He watched as a black and white photograph of Saunders appeared on the viewer, somewhat more gray-haired than she was at the moment. It was date August 26, 1945. He remembered the camp liberation date of April 6, 1945. Something aged the woman during the last year of her military career.

Spock said, “Captain, we do not have a viable solution.

Kirk calmly said, “Slingshot around the sun.”

Spock said, “Negative.” Kirk looked at Spock with confusion. Spock continued, “We cannot simply return the historical persons prior to their boarding _Enterprise_. History had already changed prior to that point in time.”

Kirk said, “Factor into slingshot calculations intercepting Christopher before beaming down to Earth.”

Spock said, “Captain, that may correct the removal of historical persons but it will not correct the alterations to the timeline. When we arrived, Captain Christopher immediately transported down to the planet. By your own observations, he somehow arranged resources including an SS uniform and a motorized carriage, contacted Oberst Klink, and arrived at the camp within an hour of transport to the surface.”

Kirk sat almost dumbstruck. He finally said, “There’s another time traveler. Someone is helping him.”

“Precisely,” said Spock.

McCoy exclaimed, “My God! Who would want to see Adolf Hitler win such a war?”

Kirk said, “With Christopher, it was personal gain. He saw centuries of family misfortune originating with one man. Everything he’s done it’s been an attempt to mold Colonel Klink into something that he was not – is not. The impact on major historical events seem almost irrelevant to him.”

Spock said, “Someone else is exploiting the means to his goal.”

Kirk thought about it. Did it seem feasible? Jackson was an unexpected passenger. Kirk dismissed the prosecutor as a suspect. While McCoy operated on the woman, a time quake struck the ship. Kirk remembered seeing Jackson briefly turn transparent. Something happened that threatened to erase the man from history.

Kirk finally said, “Summon Commander Jackson.” He walked over to the wall screen. There was no doubt in his mind the woman in sickbay was the same woman depicted in the photograph. He said, “Computer.”

“Working,” said the computer.

“Display earliest known military photograph of subject side by side with last known photograph,” said Kirk. He saw an image dated August 27, 1917. Twenty eight years of military service as a nurse. He remained convinced it was the same woman. Despite the gray hairs, she managed to age gracefully.

As Jackson entered the room he looked over at Kirk and said, “I didn’t realize this was for a history lesson.”

Kirk turned to Jackson and said, “All this time we assumed Christopher was the only time traveler. Someone else is helping him. He and his son are in the brig. Mister Spock, I want our three unwanted guests returned to the surface.”

McCoy said, “But Jim! The woman may not survive.”

Kirk said, “It doesn’t matter. We can’t fix the timeline. Someone else is interfering. All we can do is find some quiet little part of the galaxy to hide and live out the rest of our days. Or we can self-destruct the ship to guarantee we don’t alter the timeline any worse than it already has.”

McCoy said, “I vote for hiding out.”

Spock said, “An unrealistic option. We are already experiencing the effects of the time quakes. Eventually we will cease to exist. We cannot take the three historical figures with us.”

Kirk said, “I know. If they simply disappear, the rest of the team would be executed. If they return, the entire team would be executed and Colonel Klink permanently disgraced. The operation ceases one year prematurely. Someone who should have escaped does not.”

McCoy said, “Don’t forget the girl. She needs medical treatment.”

“Then she dies,” said Kirk.

Jackson snapped, “Enough! Can’t you see she’s not supposed to die? It’s right there on the wall. That’s the last photograph taken of her in the army right before she retired.”

Kirk asked, “How did you know that?” He saw the expression on Jackson’s face. Lawyers were expected to mask their mistakes to prevent an adversary from exploiting them. He knew Jackson was somehow personally invested in this matter beyond the court martial proceedings. He repeated, “How did you know that?”

Jackson sighed, “You’re not the only one who’s had an unusual interest in history lately. After the war, she put in for retirement. Her own government refused to acknowledge her status as a prisoner of war because of her ties with the Special Operations Executive. She didn’t even volunteer to be a spy. She ended up staying in England and married.”

Kirk said, “Curious. I’ve had a difficult time finding anything about her in the archives.”

Jackson said, “My knowledge is more personal.”

Spock said, “She is your ancestral foremother.” Jackson nodded his head. Spock continued, “That is cause for immediate recusal from the case.”

Jackson said, “When Colonel Klink was brought before the courts at the Nuremberg Trials, Hogan and his men testified vehemently against him. They humiliated him utterly. When she testified, she spoke of a good man who treated his prisoners with decency and dignity. While at times they suffered from the food shortages, Colonel Klink provided as best he could and made certain none of his men pilfered the Red Cross packages. She even attested to the fact that he refused to implement the final order.”

McCoy asked, “Final order?”

Jackson said, “Yes. Berlin ordered the camp commanders to kill all prisoners of war. Most did not. He refused because it was indecent and uncivilized. He said that Germans were not barbarians. He was a much better man than what history painted. I had to be the one to prosecute Christopher. Colonel Klink didn’t need fixing.”

McCoy said, “That brings us straight back to square one. Who is helping Captain Christopher and why?”

Jackson said, “Captain, you might want to know another descendant is involved.”

Kirk said, “Me?”

Jackson shook his head no and said, “Don’t flatter yourself. I was referring to Mister Spock.” Both Kirk and McCoy immediately turned their heads to the first officer.

Spock said, “Curious. I am unaware of any ancestral relationship.”

Jackson said, “Be of good cheer, Mister Spock. Your ancestral forefather had, or rather has, quite the reputation as a ladies’ man. He was an exceptional pilot before he was eventually shot down.”

McCoy laughed, “He’s related to Colonel Hogan? Oh, now that’s too much! No way, no how, too unbelievable, someone just lower the deus ex machina already.”

Jackson said, “Obviously related on his mother’s side.”

Kirk chortled, “Obviously.” He sobered his tone and continued, “That doesn’t solve the puzzle of who else is helping Captain Christopher. Mister Spock, it appears that if we do nothing you’ll disappear out of existence. This entire time we thought Christopher was the focal point. Maybe it’s you. Someone wants you erased from history.”

McCoy said, “A Vulcan with enemies!”

It led to an interesting discussion of who might possibly want Spock eliminated. The Vulcan saw no logic in such a course of action but when dealing with emotional beings he understood a truth. Insanity has no purpose or reason but it may have a goal.

Sarek once stated he married Amanda Grayson because it seemed the logical thing at the time. During his youth, Spock endured much bullying by full blooded Vulcan children attempting to prove he was more human than Vulcan. T’Pring rejected the arranged marriage, preferring Stonn as a full blooded Vulcan suitor.

Spock remained unmarried, dedicated in service to Starfleet and content with his posting as first officer onboard _Enterprise_. Spock did not have ‘a girl in every port’ but Kirk remembered Droxine of Stratos, the walking piece of art who became enamored with Spock and graced the city in the clouds. Spock understood some women found him desirable as a potential mate but he did not want such an arrangement. When under the influence of the spores on Omicron Ceti 3, he lost control of his logic, succumbed to his emotional human half, and bonded with Leila Kalomi.

Kirk realized it was late. He had guests that needed looking after. The ship trembled. He knew he was running out of time. He decided the best course of action was to return the two men to the planet but retain the woman for additional medical care.

#TOS x HH#

Collins sat in Klink’s living room. He did not know what to expect. He dismissed Langenscheidt a couple of hours ago. The corporal did not understand the disappearing trick. Collins almost felt bad for the kid. Schultz was spared witnessing the event. The Gigot d’Agneau Pascal grew cold. Only the sergeant of the guard had any heart to eat some of the meal. LeBeau sat at the dining room table slowly sipping a glass of wine.

Schultz said, “I don’t understand how or where they went, especially with the Gestapo watching.”

Collins sighed, “Two of my men are missing.” They were not really his men but it was a joint operation of a sort. He continued, “Sergeant, if you want to put in for the night, please do. I’ll keep an eye on the prisoner.”

Schultz said, “It is late for him as well. If you like, I will make sure the guest quarters are suitable.”

Collins said, “I have a feeling they’ll return here so I think I’ll wait. Ach, go ahead and return the little cockroach to his barracks.”

LeBeau set down the empty glass and said, “I’m worried.”

Schultz said, “This is damn peculiar. Herr Oberst, are you certain we should not sound the alarm?”

“It’s my responsibility,” said Collins. “I know they’re here. You said it yourself. No one escapes this camp. They didn’t just walk out of here.”

Schultz nodded his head and said, “Come along, Cockroach. Things will look better in the morning.”

Collins watched as the two men departed. He poured a glass of wine. It did not make sense. The sailors wanted Christopher. He knew they could vanish and reappear using some type of technology. If they took the others by mistake, why not return them? Something was wrong and he felt it in his bones.

He sat at the dining table and heaved a sigh. Collins wondered if they were still alive. As he took a drink, he thought his eyes played tricks on him. No, he saw the shimmering lights. He drew his pistol, uncertain of who might be arriving or for what purpose. The two silhouettes took shape. Collins felt uncertain when he saw Hogan and Klink but he had to act the Gestapo officer.

Collins snapped, “What happened? Where are my men? Where is the fraulein?”

Hogan said, “They apprehended Captain Christopher.”

Klink snapped, “He shot her! He shot her! For absolutely no reason!” He went to the bar and poured a glass of schnapps. He continued, “The doctor is looking after her.”

Collins lowered his pistol and asked, “Where did you go?”

Klink sighed, “To the future. Herr Oberst, I know this is difficult to believe, but I have seen it with my very own eyes. We don’t win this war.”

Hogan said, “Speak for yourself, Kommandant! Besides, you heard what they said. Now, I don’t know if time travel really is possible but they said it was. Captain Christopher travelled back in time to change history. It looks like he succeeded.”

“An interesting fantasy,” said Collins. “Where is the fraulein?”

Klink said, “The doctor is looking after her. He performed an operation.”

Hogan said, “There’s nothing more to be done tonight.”

Klink said, “Fine, fine. I’ll have one of the guards take you to your barracks.”

“I’ve got him,” said Collins. “Come along, you.”

Hogan was too tired and emotionally spent to protest the charade. He had concerns. He liked being in control but the circumstances proved too unusual. As Collins trained his pistol on him, Hogan trudged towards the barracks. He said nothing as Collins waved off the guards.

Hogan entered the dark barracks. Most of the men were asleep but LeBeau was still awake and cried, “Mon dieux! Where have you been? What happened?” Hogan walked to his room and slammed the door shut in Collins face.

Collins said, “I don’t know what exactly is going on but it’s bad. Those squids arrested Christopher but not until after he shot Maria.”

Newkirk swore, “Bloody hell.”

Carter exclaimed, “Is she alright?”

Collins said, “I don’t know. All I know is that a doctor operated and she’s trying to recover.”

Kinchloe said, “Alright, the colonel will brief us as soon as he’s ready. Everyone get some shuteye. Colonel Collins, when can I tell Colonel Hogan you’ll be back?”

“After morning roll call,” said Collins. “You boys take it easy and don’t do anything stupid. We’re in way over our heads. God, I hope she’s alright.” He shook his head and exited the barracks. He waved off the guards as he headed to his car.

No one questioned his departing camp with two less persons. That was part of the charm of Stalag 13. It maintained enough efficiency to be a prisoner of war camp but had enough inefficiency for Hogan to successfully operate an outfitting and embarkation center. Collins was late for his appointment.

It was nearly eleven in the evening when Collins pulled into the Hofbrau. The place was still busy. Despite the holy day, many enjoyed a good beer but soon had to be off to bed as morning and work would arrive too soon. He was accustomed to the strange glares. No one liked the Gestapo. He casually strolled about the room looking for his contact but did not see her. Patrons hoped he was not looking for them.

Collins decided his contact must have left. He exited the bar. As he approached his car, he felt the firm press of a pistol against his right kidney. He said, “Sorry I’m late.”

The woman asked, “What took you so long?”

“Not here,” said Collins.

“Into the carriage,” said the woman.

Collins did not appreciate the peculiar vocabulary. A car was a car, not a carriage. He took his place behind the wheel at the same time the woman slid into the front passenger seat. He said, “I thought we were friends.”

“We’re just one big happy family,” said the woman.

#TOS x HH#

[Cliffhanger]

“Captain, we’ve got a serious problem,” said Scotty.

Kirk said, “Not now – the story is still in progress.”

Scotty shook his head, “Not for much longer. The Stu Drive is on the verge of burning out.”

McCoy rolled his eyes and said, “Should have happened a couple of pages ago when we found out Mister Spock is descended from Colonel Hogan.”

Kirk heard an unfamiliar whine reverberate throughout the ship including the bridge. He asked, “What in the blazes is that?” The lights dimmed and power briefly reduced.

Spock said, “Captain, the Stu Drive is failing. This parody must pause for a hiatus.”

Kirk snapped, “But it can’t! I need my questions answered!”

McCoy asked, “What questions can you possibly have?”

Kirk replied, “Did Carter ever catch a rabbit? What happened to LeBeau’s magnificent leg of lamb din…?”

_Snap, pop, crackle, fix, whir, lights out._

#TOS x HH#

As Hogan sat in his office with Kinchloe listening in on the conversation by coffeepot he said, “We burnt out the Stu Drive.”

Kinchloe laughed, “Ah, what’s the big deal? Stu Drives are a dime a dozen. Besides, what a stupid question! What happened to the leg of lamb dinner? Really! I’m more interested in the dame that Collins hooked up with. You know she’s another time traveler by the way she said carriage instead of car.”

Hogan said, “Well, since the story is going on hiatus while the author takes care of a medical issue, maybe we should do the Easter eggs now.”

Kinchloe sighed, “Let’s just get it over with. I don’t think anyone cares except the flamers.”

Hogan said, “Probably, but let’s make it nice and tidy for the author. Chekov and the nuclear wessels comment is from Voyage Home. By the way, the extrapolation of that encounter when asking for directions in the novelized version was comically done well. And of course rogues and blips is a Babylon 5 reference, as the actor also played Bester with the Psi Corps.”

Kinchloe said, “I never did understand stardates, especially when at first there wasn’t much sense to it. The creator didn’t want anything that would precisely identify future calendar dates. They weren’t even in numerical order at first. That’s how the author is justifying use of stardate 4919.44 for April 9, 1944 – Easter Sunday. It’s almost a year prior to the camp liberation.”

“Yes,” said Hogan. “Jokes about Easter eggs and all made it a more tantalizing date for the author. Samuel T. Cogley defended Kirk in the episode Court Martial. It’s also no coincidence the author resurrected a guest character – Cog like a mechanism you would find in a clock, and he’s a bibliophile like most fan fiction authors.”

Kinchloe said, “It’s no surprise that Captain John Christopher from Tomorrow is Yesterday was also resurrected. The unborn son from 1969 appeared as a teenager – Shaun Geoffrey Christopher, leader of the future historical Earth-Saturn mission.”

Hogan stroked his chin and asked, “I wonder why no tie-in with Saturn.”

“The story’s not over yet, Colonel,” said Kinchloe.

Hogan laughed, “You’re probably right.” Sobering his tone he said, “There was too much effort discussing the right kind of saddle for a woman.”

Kinchloe said, “Yeah but you’re forgetting this is 1944. More women still ride side saddle because it’s the proper thing for ladies to do. You have to remember that the OC was developed to be as authentic to the time period as possible.”

Hogan said, “Moving along – Kirk used the alias Kappel again, which is German for church and Kirk is Scottish for church.”

Kinchloe said, “I like how the author turned Collins into Feldkamp. It certainly solves the problem of the same actor playing two different roles on the show.”

Hogan said, “Just demonstrating lack of originality on the author’s part.” He stood and began pacing around the room. He continued, “For a while, the story was hinting at serious historical events.”

Kinchloe asked, “Such as?”

“Edith Louisa Cavell,” replied Hogan. “She was executed October 12, 1915. She was a British nurse who saved the lives of soldiers from both sides of the war without discrimination but she helped two hundred Allied soldiers escape German occupied Belgium during the First World War. She was arrested, accused of treason, found guilty by a court martial, and sentenced to death. There was international pressure for mercy but a firing squad carried out the penalty.”

“That’s deep reading,” said Kinchloe. “Fan fiction readers don’t go for all that stuff.”

“Some do,” said Hogan. “Maybe even a handful will go look it up on the internet that a vice president allegedly invented.”

Kinchloe laughed, “You like that one, sir.”

Hogan said, “The squids – that’s a nickname for sailors. Of course, Kirk isn’t exactly a seafaring man. More people are familiar with the term jarhead for marine. Kirk opted to plant an isolinear tag on Christopher. Fans saw those devices used in Star Trek Insurrection, but the author had to make it slightly more primitive.”

Kinchloe said, “I see.”

Hogan said, “Some concentration camps used a simple or elaborate system of winkels or badges to identify prisoners. They were color coded triangles usually inverted or upside down. An uninverted red triangle was an enemy prisoner of war, spy, deserter, or military criminal. The inverted triangle indicated political prisoners.”

Kinchloe said, “Some fan fiction writers avoid Holocaust references because the television show avoided it.”

Hogan said, “There’s a reason for that.”

Kinchloe said, “Let’s lighten the mood again before we upset the flamers.”

Hogan laughed, “Alright. Kirk thought Tiger looked familiar. The same actress also portrayed T’Pring in Amok Time.”

“Been there, done that,” laughed Kinchloe.

Hogan said, “The Eveready Hour was an old time radio broadcast in the late 1930’s and early 1940’s that featured a variety of one act plays. It was my way of telling Saunders not to overdo it like a soap opera.”

Kinchloe said, “You do know that she is a composite of five different nurses who served in the European Theater of Operations.”

“Yes,” said Hogan. “She’s still out of place. The first and only American military woman taken prisoner in the European Theater of Operations was Lieutenant Reba Whittle, captured September 27, 1944 and held at Stalag IX-C. She was injured when her plane was shot down. The Krauts flat out told her they didn’t know what to do with her because she was the first. She was eventually repatriated January 25, 1945.”

Kinchloe said, “Yeah, but for many years the government did not formally acknowledge her status as a former POW – unlike the nurses taken prisoner in the Pacific Theater of Operations. The government finally acknowledged that status on September 2, 1983.”

Hogan said, “Makes you wonder if anyone else was never acknowledged.”

Kinchloe said, “That’s part of the premise. She even told you Vigilando – forever watchful. That’s the motto of Johns Hopkins School of Nursing.”

Hogan sat at his desk and said, “The joke about the flies unzipped is a subtle reference to the battle of urination/pissing contest joke used in the previous crossover.”

Kinchloe said, “Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me. According to Chekov in the episode Friday’s Child, that’s a Russian proverb.”

“Another time reference,” said Hogan. “All of the chapters have time references of course and there are too many peppered throughout the story. What’s with the Latin?”

Kinchloe said, “You have got to read Cicero. O tempora! O mores! Oh what times! Oh what customs!”

Hogan said, “I’m impressed. So why does the author keep using the word onboard even when it’s incorrect?”

“To irritate the grammar Nazis,” laughed Kinchloe. “He throws down the gauntlet, they say nothing. You tell me something. Why all this fuss over a Stu Drive? I don’t think the main story is a Stu epic.”

Hogan sighed, “If the author inserted good old Joe, it wouldn’t be an issue. He started out with the intent of showing a way that it could work and then got kind of irritated when guests started demanding the typical Mary inserts.”

Kinchloe said, “You’ve complained about that before.”

Hogan said, “I know. That’s why Christopher constantly nagging that Saunders doesn’t belong there serves as a reminder that several diehard fans truly believe any female OC in the fandom is a Mary Sue. The author wouldn’t mind so much if the opposing reviewers were willing to sign their names, or even send a private message, but they’ve chosen to leave anonymous guest reviews that the author just deletes.”

Kinchloe asked, “What makes up the typical Mary Sue in the fandom?”

Hogan replied, “She’s always young – way too young, like twenty or something – unrealistic even for a male counterpart. She’s usually a combat pilot, which did not happen during the war. She has rank not afforded to women at the time. I’ve seen female generals and colonels – did not happen. The highest rank was lieutenant colonel and only in the Nurse Corps, and those gals were not young. Usually, the Sues end up in an immediate sexual relationship with one of us. They get housed in our barracks, usually with me in my private room, which the Krauts absolutely would not do.”

Kinchloe said, “You mostly get the girl.”

Hogan said, “Hey, you get lucky too. I love it when Klink officiates the wedding when he did not have authority. And these girls are not typical to the time period. They know a variety of martial arts such as Kung Fu, Tae Kwan Do, and Jujitsu – maybe I should get on the internet and find out when these kinds of training first began in the States. They kick butt even with four broken ribs, constantly suffer major wounds but recover in impossibly short periods of time despite the spear through the tibia, that kind of unrealistic expectation.”

Kinchloe said, “You don’t care too much for them.”

Hogan said, “I’m used to OC’s appearing and I’m fine with that when they’re well developed characters. These girls often get raped and it’s described in graphic detail. They get pregnant and set up house in the barracks. There’s never any mention of the Red Cross working on their repatriation.”

“Sometimes they’re long lost or unknown relatives,” said Kinchloe.

Hogan laughed, “That’s the beauty of McCoy’s statement about Spock. _He’s related to Colonel Hogan? Oh, now that’s too much! No way, no how, too unbelievable, someone just lower the deus ex machina already._ No wonder the Stu Drive couldn’t take any more of it.”

After a quick knock on the door, LeBeau cracked open the door and said, “Mon Colonel, I rescued the Gigot d’Agneau Pascal before Schultz could finish it. We’re about to get started.”

“Good,” said Hogan as he stood. “The extent that the author went to describe your culinary creations has left me starved.”

“At least he gave me a decent wine,” said LeBeau.

#TOS x HH#

Author’s Notes: Okay, enough Stu/Sue bashing for now. The story is taking an indefinite hiatus while I take care of a medical matter. For now, I leave you to your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6: Just in Time for Armageddon

[Midlife Crisis]

As Kirk paced the bridge he snapped, “What is taking so long with that new Stu Drive?” As if in anticipation of the question, Scotty entered the bridge wiping his face with a rag. Kirk was uncertain if his engineer merely smeared the dirt or added to it, judging by the condition of the rag. He asked, “Well?”

Scotty sighed, “Aye, it was a challenge. I don’t usually work with antiques.”

“Antiques? I thought you found a great deal on Stu Drives,” said Kirk.

Scotty said, “That I did but they won’t be here for another week or so.”

Kirk returned to his chair and pressed his palm to his forehead. He asked, “What have you been doing?”

Scotty said, “Well, I had to make do, so I hooked up the old fanzine drive.”

Kirk looked incredulously at his chief engineer and exclaimed, “Fanzine drive?”

“Sure,” smiled Scotty. “You remember those old drives. Ah, the purr of the old Royal typewriters! And they were soon followed by the rhythmic beat of the Gestetner mimeograph machines.”

McCoy rolled his eyes and said, “Joy.”

Scotty said, “Not to worry, Captain. This one’s a beauty! That she is, sir!”

Kirk asked, “Dare I asked the make and model?”

Scotty proudly said, “The original, of course!”

Kirk cried, “You don’t mean?”

“The one and only Spockanalia,” boasted Scotty.

McCoy said, “Oh good Lord help us.”

Kirk shrugged his shoulders and said, “Do you think they saved us any lamb?”

#TOS x HH#

Hogan had a difficult time assembling his men for roll call. The strange events of the night replayed in his mind. Something was dreadfully wrong and now he was down a man – rather, down a woman. He often achieved impossible feats. He always beat the odds. Why was some maniac from the future intent on ruining his operation?

Atypical of the morning routine, Langenscheidt entered the barracks in his usual flustered manner. He said, “Colonel Hogan, you are wanted at the Krankenstation.”

Hogan said nothing as he raced out of the barracks. Had that maniac returned? He would do anything to keep his men safe. Why did he even listen to that Kirk? If he had simply killed Christopher, all of his people would be alive and well. His hands balled into fists. If anyone else was injured, Hogan intended swift retribution. He stormed into the infirmary and his anger abated.

“There you are,” Saunders weakly smiled. “I had the most peculiar dream, Colonel.”

Hogan grabbed a chair and set it beside the bed. He did not know how or when she returned but Hogan felt a sense of relief. He sat and said, “Everything will be alright.” He looked around the room. He saw one of the Kraut guards leave while Langenscheidt stood nervously. He said, “I want Sergeant Wilson here.”

“I must remain,” Langenscheidt said nervously.

Hogan hoped Saunders felt better than she looked. He was accustomed to seeing her with a heavily powdered face and bright lipstick that served as a trademark for Army nurses. While her face lacked the cosmetics, it also lacked a natural hue. She was excessively pale and smelled of antiseptics. Her long hair was brushed but glistened with sweat and oil.

As Saunders tried to sit up, Hogan gently put his hand on her left shoulder and said, “You need rest.”

“I’m so thirsty,” said Saunders.

Hogan could tell she was feverish. He bade her to remain in bed and went to get her water. How many times had she nursed the men when they became sick? He said nothing when McCoy entered wearing a Gestapo uniform followed by Klink. So – Kirk and his men remained in the vicinity. He had some choice words. He helped Saunders sit up long enough to drink.

Klink spoke in a most sorrowful tone of voice, “Fraulein, I am truly sorry.”

Saunders said, “It’s just a flesh wound. I’ll be up and about in no time.”

“She needs rest,” said McCoy. “Do you have any medical staff?”

Hogan said, “Sergeant Wilson is a medic. We don’t have any doctors here.”

McCoy sighed, “I’ll stay as long as I can. Things are very strange.”

Hogan tried to digest the statement. Despite seeing what he saw, the space sailors had their man. They had no reason to stay. Something else was wrong. Did Hogan see too much? What about Klink? The two men saw a glimpse of the future. How would this change things? Hogan noticed Klink staring intently at Saunders. How many times had he told her not to ruin it with Klink? Hogan knew the look: Klink was more than enamored.

Schultz meekly entered the room and said, “Herr Kommandant, it is time for roll call.”

“I’ll watch her,” said McCoy.

“Sehr gut,” said Klink. “Come along, Hogan.”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” said Hogan. “I’ll have LeBeau cook you a marvelous breakfast.”

Saunders smiled, “I don’t deserve your attention. I’ll be fine.”

Hogan reluctantly left. He knew Klink followed. He asked, “When did she get back?”

“Not too long ago,” replied Klink. “I begged them to keep her. Hogan, you saw their technology! For some reason, they think she’s safer here.”

Hogan stopped and said, “Is that all?”

Klink snapped, “Is that all? Do you think they’d tell me? Hogan, you knew about these men. Why didn’t you tell me someone impersonated Gerhardt?”

“You wouldn’t have believed me and that’s the truth,” scowled Hogan. “Even old blood and guts Colonel Glue Rider figured out that man never saw the Russian Front. Whatever’s going on, we have to get uninvolved as fast as possible.”

Klink threw an arm into the air and said, “That’s easy for you to say!”

Hogan started walking again, not particularly wanting to discuss the matter. It was an unfair situation. London expected the impossible and now men from the future likely required the same. Millions of people on the planet and somehow Hogan was in the middle of an incredible scenario. He took his spot in formation.

Kinchloe asked with concern, “What’s wrong?”

Hogan said, “Colonel Saunders is recovering in the infirmary. LeBeau, once this little formation is over, see what you can muster for breakfast. Wilson, I want you at the infirmary. Newkirk will get you whatever you need and anything she wants.”

Schultz calling the men to attention returned Hogan to the reality of the hostilities. Hogan bore no ill will against the guard. The worst of wars rampaged the world and Hogan had a job to do. It currently had and would continue to have a massive bearing on the world, so much so that at least one man in the distant future sought to change the outcome.

Hogan knew the moment he saw people of different nations working together on that strange ship that the Allies had already won, or in his particular venue will someday win. He knew Klink understood despite the Kommandant’s reluctance to accept it. He said nothing as Klink stared at the men.

Carter quipped, “What’s the matter, Kommandant? Cat got your tongue?”

As the men laughed Hogan snapped, “Knock it off.”

Carter lowered his eyes and said, “Sorry, boy, er, uh, Colonel.”

Klink finally found his voice, “Dismissed.” He turned about and headed towards the infirmary. The men gave each other strange looks. There were no speeches extolling the virtues of the glorious Third Reich nor admonishments against the Allied efforts. Even Schultz looked confused.

Hogan said, “Wilson, get over there.” He turned around and entered the barracks. As men followed with looks of dismay, he said nothing as he entered his room. The strange events affected him just as they did the enemy. He sat at his desk and ignored the knock at the door. Without turning around, he knew who dared enter.

Kinchloe said, “Sir, it’ll be alright.” He set a cup of coffee on the desk and continued, “Louie’s pulling together some breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry,” snapped Hogan.

Kinchloe asked, “What happened last night?”

Hogan sighed, “Everything and nothing. He shot her. I think he wanted to shoot me. She got in the way. We did everything those sailors asked. I should have just killed him, but no! They wanted to bring him to justice!”

Kinchloe said, “I see. We’re too decent so now we’re going to sink to the Kraut level.”

Hogan angrily stood and snapped, “I let that Kirk cloud my judgment and now one of our own is in the infirmary.” He began pacing the room and continued, “She might not make it, Kinch.”

Kinchloe said with vexation, “Then what the hell are you doing here moping around?” He stood his ground as Hogan stared at him with intense anger. He added, “Get the hell over there.”

Hogan folded his arms across his chest and said, “Send Carter. No, wait, I’ll do it.” He left the privacy of his office and joined the men in the common room. He said, “Carter, go over to the infirmary. Keep an eye on mom but don’t get in Wilson’s way.”

“Yes sir,” said Carter. As he started towards the door, Newkirk stopped him long enough to hand him two bars of chocolate. Carter shook his head in appreciation and continued. He knew she liked chocolate, only forgoing it if Hogan had a greater need to bribe Schultz.

LeBeau stirred something in a bowl and said, “I’ll have a wonderful breakfast ready for her.”

Hogan said, “Good.” He turned to Kinch and said, “Send a message to London. Inform them Monster Grimm is down and needs medical evacuation.”

Kinchloe said, “Sir, you know what that means.”

Hogan said, “They can either send in commandos or the Red Cross, I don’t care. She’s getting out of here. They never should have assigned her here in the first place. Olsen, I want snitches in place. You can bet as soon as we send that message Mister Death From Above will show up. He doesn’t touch her, got it?”

“Yes sir,” said Olsen.

“Lock the tunnel trap,” said Hogan. “If he comes in, he’ll have to do it through the front gate.”

Hogan did not want Kirk returning, but as long as McCoy remained the officer was bound to show up sooner or later. Of all the stalags in all the towns in all of Germany, he walked into mine! He exited the barracks and looked around the compound. There was little else he could do. He had an operation to command. Things felt precarious.

Then he remembered Klink went to the infirmary. It simply would not do for the senior POW officer to avoid the area. Hogan went to the infirmary but did not see the Kommandant. Carter was relating one of his famous snowman building contest victories. Wilson applied damp cloths to Saunders’ forehead. The doctor was absent. Hogan discreetly left.

Next stop: Kommandantur. There were too many unreconciled issues from the strange night. Hogan managed a weak smile for Hilda. The civilian secretary looked slightly hurt. Hogan realized his head was not in the game. He finally said, “I’m sorry. I’m a little distracted.”

Hilda posed, “Fraulein Krankenschwester?”

“She’s my responsibility,” said Hogan. “Cousin Gerhardt shot her.”

Hilda said, “The Kommandant says that man was an imposter.”

Hogan said, “Yeah, that’s true. I need to talk to Klink.”

“He’s speaking with Herr Brandenburg on the telephone,” said Hilda.

Hogan smiled. He had forgotten about the local Red Cross representative. Brandenburg was always bringing special gifts for Saunders when he delivered the Red Cross parcels. While his repatriation pleas with his superiors often fell on deaf ears, a wounded soldier was a different matter. How many times had the man sought repatriation on the nurse’s behalf?

Hilda furrowed her brow and asked, “You wish for her to go away?”

Hogan said, “If the SS is brazen enough to walk in here and shoot her, then yes. She’s not a young woman anymore. She’s mothered us a while but I’ve got to do the right thing for her.”

Both looked at the door as Schultz poked out his head and said, “Ah, Colonel Hogan! The Kommandant wishes to see you.”

Hogan looked at Hilda and she gave a reassuring smile. Whatever jealousies the secretary might have held against Saunders evaporated away. He winked at her before entering Klink’s office. He saw McCoy sitting in a chair.

Klink said, “Schultz, dismissed.” As soon as the guard left, he continued, “This is a terrible situation.”

“You’ve no idea,” said McCoy. “She’s not supposed to leave.”

Klink said, “But you said it yourself. We don’t have the medical facilities here to take care of her and you are unable to keep her in your hospital because of – whatever. I don’t understand it.”

Hogan said, “Kommandant, we both know what we saw last night. We both heard it. The Allies win.”

McCoy said, “That might not happen anymore. Someone’s interfered and changed history. She’s not supposed to die. She’s also supposed to be here when the camp gets liberated.”

Hogan scoffed, “I never wanted her here in the first place. She should have been repatriated _months_ ago.”

“I’m not a scientist,” said McCoy. “I’m an old fashioned country doctor. I’ll do what I can here. What I do know is that everything I know is in danger of disappearing because someone is tampering with history.”

Hogan snapped, “You have Christopher. What more is there?”

McCoy said, “We don’t know. This is a traumatic event. If we leave now, we might never exist.”

Hogan asked, “Are you saying Christopher isn’t acting alone.”

McCoy sighed, “All things being equal, simpler explanations are generally better than more complex ones. Someone helped him get money, clothing, an automobile, and even sheltered him until he was ready to come here. We have to find that person.”

“Count me out,” snapped Hogan. “You people have done enough.”

Klink asked, “Will she die?”

“Maybe,” said McCoy. “She’s not supposed to. The human body wasn’t designed to be barraged by primitive bullets.”

Klink stood and said, “Herr Brandenburg is doing what he can. What must I do?”

McCoy thought about it. The unexpected reversal of participants confused him. He knew Kirk counted on Hogan’s continuing assistance but now the officer was refusing while Klink stood ready. He had to make a report. He said, “I need instructions.”

Hogan folded his arms across his chest and said, “I see how it is. Alright, you tell your captain to contact me. Go on – go do that disappearing thing you do.”

McCoy stood and moved away from the two men. He pulled out his communicator. What harm was there in that? The two men saw more when they walked about the ship. In a moment, the dread transporter beams enveloped him.

#TOS x HH#

_Captain’s Log, Stardate Catastrophe. I don’t like mysteries. They give me a bellyache and I’ve got a beauty right now. Captain Christopher and his son remain confined in the brig. Several members of my crew have simply vanished, apparently obliterated by the changing timeline._ Enterprise _continues to suffer from time quakes. Someone else is interfering. The Christophers refuse to acknowledge additional saboteurs. Mister Spock has devised an energy shield to protect the ship’s computers from changes in the timeline. We’ve no way of knowing with any certainty whether this shielding is effective._

Kirk sat in the briefing room with his officers. McCoy entered, still attired in Gestapo costume. Jackson followed just as another time quake affected the ship. The officers watched as the prosecutor vanished.

“Erased,” said Spock in a matter-of-fact tone.

McCoy growled, “Why you callous –”

“Sit,” Kirk snapped. “What’s happening down there?”

McCoy reluctantly took a seat and said, “The Kommandant is trying to get the Red Cross to evacuate Colonel Saunders.”

Kirk said, “But she’s supposed to be there for another year.”

“She’s wounded,” said McCoy. “I know it’s safer for her down there. The whole ship could go at any moment. He doesn’t have the resources or facilities to take care of her. She’s still touch and go.”

Spock said, “Captain, history is changing. We have Captain Christopher but the damage is already done.”

“How bad?”

Spock replied, “Take a stone and throw it into the middle of a lake. At first, the ripples are small and barely noticeable but eventually continue and expand until they reach the shores of that lake, thus impacting the entire ecosystem.”

Kirk struggled to remember. He was missing something. He slowly spoke, “Carlisle tried warning us. He died before he could tell us what happened. He made a point of mentioning the Tholians. Christopher contacted the Tholians. They helped him with the original time dilation. They want victory in something they call the temporal war.”

Sulu said, “They have a stake in what happens. It begs the question of who else has a stake. What do we know about this temporal war?”

Spock said, “Logic suggests other participants must be in the vicinity.”

Kirk smiled, “Right. I don’t know what we’re looking for but I’ll know it when I see it. Spock, get to the bridge. Start scanning the local area around that camp and expand as necessary. Dismissed.”

Kirk remained seated as his officers filed out of the briefing room. McCoy stood by the door but turned back and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Kirk said, “Get back down to the camp. Keep an eye on things.”

Another time quake hit the ship. Kirk looked at McCoy. Somehow, his physician managed to remain composed. Kirk could not stay idle in the briefing room. He quickly made his way to the bridge. He saw his people at their stations. Spock remained focused at his viewer.

“Curious,” said Spock.

Kirk asked, “What is it?”

Spock replied, “I am detecting a non-terrestrial life sign.”

Kirk asked, “Tholian?”

“Negative,” replied Spock.

Another violent time quake struck the ship. Kirk held onto the railing for support. Something major happened. It reminded him of the time at the Academy when the California seismic grid failed and the area suffered a devastating 8.5 earthquake that endured for over a minute. It took him a moment to recover. He turned to the now empty science station.

Kirk cried, “Spock? Spock!”


	7. Chapter 7: Late for an Important Date

The men in the infirmary stood in wonder as they witnessed the re-materialization process. McCoy angrily stood and snapped, “Jim! Are you crazy?”

“Spock is gone,” Kirk said. “We’ve got work to do.”

Olsen, Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk remained transfixed on the strange arrival of the man they thought was a sailor. Saunders weakly said, “It’s alright boys. He’s a damned good magician. Nothing but smoke and mirrors.”

Newkirk stammered, “Well, I – ain’t never seen nothing like that!”

McCoy said, “Spock can’t be gone.”

Kirk snapped, “Damn it, Bones! He’s gone. Where’s Colonel Hogan?”

LeBeau said, “In the barracks.” As Kirk started out the door LeBeau said, “You can’t go running around here in that Gestapo uniform!” Kirk ignored him.

McCoy said, “That’s how the Germans know us.”

Kirk hated the disgusting camp. It was cold and dirty. How did humanity survive? He ignored the strange looks from prisoners and guards. He was Gestapo, something to be feared and hated at the moment. His anger fueled his determination. He barged into the barracks and the prisoners reacted atypically, producing pistols. One closed the door and called, “Colonel Hogan, we have company.”

Hogan came out of his room and said, “Well, well, well – you’re more trouble than you’re worth. Tell me, Mister Future Guy, who’s going to die next?”

Kirk said, “You’ve no idea how many of my men have already died. I started with four hundred and thirty. I’m down to three hundred ninety three. My first officer is gone.”

Hogan scrutinized Kirk’s face. He saw pain, anguish, and determination. He said, “Men, lower your weapons.” Hogan did not understand. He said, “You’re losing men.”

Kirk shook his head and said, “Yes. Whatever is happening down here is rippling across the lake. I still need your help.”

“Alright sailor,” said Hogan as he turned and walked into his room. When Kirk followed Hogan said, “Close the door. The boys don’t know.”

Kirk closed the door and said, “It doesn’t matter anyway. They soon will. Three of your men saw my arrival in the infirmary.”

Hogan sat at his desk and said, “I was angry – really angry. I have a team to protect. I forgot you have a crew. We’re not all that different, you know. How’d you lose your man?”

Kirk sighed, “He just vanished.”

“Vanished?”

Kirk said, “Erased from history. I’ve seen it happen to several of my people. Your decision to remove Colonel Saunders – I know you’re acting on it – caused one man to simply vanish.” Hogan raised an eyebrow. Kirk continued, “Believe it or not, she was his ancestor.”

Hogan said, “Okay, that’s a little difficult to swallow, but your man is an alien.”

Kirk said, “He’s half human. Something has happened to change that. His mother never exists so he in turn is never born.”

Hogan said, “This is way beyond my pay grade. I’m a pilot, damn it.”

Kirk said, “Remember the last time we were here? Remember how everyone was intent on looking for little green men? That’s precisely what I need to do.”

Hogan said, “Nothing doing. Any moment, the Allies will be dropping countless tons of bombs all across Germany, France, and Belgium. We’re safe here. We’re not a target. There are other viable targets in Hammelburg. The Underground has already evacuated to safer locations.”

Kirk asked, “What about Collins?”

“Heading to Spain,” smiled Hogan. “He’s finally outside of my operating area.”

Kirk shook his head. _As long as she’s stuck in a camp that no one ever escapes from then it’s my duty to do what I can to keep her safe._ Kirk counted on finding Collins in the area because of those very words uttered eight months ago. He doubted the officer would flee despite the danger of carpet bombings. Yet he did not know if Hammelburg suffered from the offensive.

A knock on the door startled both men. Kirk looked at the man who operated the radio. While normally someone he might enjoy a game of poker with, the expression on the man’s face at that moment belied any such pleasure.

Kinchloe said, “Colonel, I don’t know how to say this.”

“Out with it,” said Hogan.

Kinchloe sighed, “Yes sir. The Germans have landed.”

“Where?”

Kinchloe replied, “All up and down the eastern seaboard. Colonel, we’ve been invaded.”

Kirk said, “That’s impossible! The Nazis never invade the United States!”

Hogan snapped, “Meeting you was the worst thing EVER to happen in my life!”

As the pilot angrily stormed out of his room Kirk followed and asked, “What are you going to do?” Refusing silence as an answer, Kirk continued following Hogan across the compound and into the Kommandantur. Without regard for protocol, the airman barged into Klink’s office and Kirk followed.

Klink angrily stood and said, “Now really! I’m doing everything I can to evacuate her.”

Hogan said, “I want you to tell me EVERYTHING about that fake cousin of yours. I want to know everything he said.”

Klink went over to the bar and poured a single glass of schnapps. He quickly downed it and said, “There’s no point. He fooled everyone. I was once a hero to the Fatherland. That was a long time ago. I’ve tried to treat her with respect and dignity. She is an amazing woman. In her eyes, however, I remain the enemy. I must let her go. You must never tell her it was me arranging her repatriation. Let her think that it is you, growling from that infernal document known as the Convention.”

Hogan looked at Kirk and said, “He’s beyond gone. Take me to that imposter.”

Kirk calmly pulled out his communicator and said, “ _Enterprise_ this is the captain. Two to beam up.”

#TOS x HH#

If Hogan understood the process, he might disapprove of the transporter. At the moment, he needed to remain in command of his faculties. Klink was obviously wasted. Hogan wanted to drown his sorrows. Everything he fought for was going down the toilet. What should have been a great day for Allied victory was turning into a Greek tragedy. Nazis on American soil! Impossible!

“Follow me,” said Kirk as he stepped off the platform.

Hogan had an agenda. Kirk was losing everyone from his time while Hogan was losing everything in his time. Yes, such a strange concept that might make sense to him someday. He was a patriot, willing to do whatever it took to ensure Allied victory. He knew firsthand the brutality of the Krauts.

Several times the ship rocked as the two men made their way through a maze of corridors and elevators that traveled sideways in addition to upwards and downwards. They paused briefly when a woman vanished. Hogan saw the look on Kirk’s face. Commanding officers did not like losing men even though it was part of the authority.

Hogan asked, “Dead?”

Kirk choked, “Erased – as if she never existed.”

The two men arrived at the brig. Hogan wondered what compelled Christopher to remain inside the room. He saw no door. Christopher ran towards the two. Hogan produced his pistol but some unseen force stopped the madman and flung him back into the cell.

Kirk said, “It’s a force field. It’s a little difficult to explain.”

Hogan carefully returned his pistol to his jacket and said, “I want answers.”

Christopher started laughing and cried, “Oh, I’ll be out of here soon enough. Wilhelm will be a great man, a hero of the Third Reich! He will feast on caviar and smoke the best cigars.”

Hogan said, “The only thing Kommandant Klink is dining on tonight is a bullet. I think he would have done it by now but he’s waiting on the Red Cross to evacuate Saunders.” He saw confusion on the faces of the men around him. He said, “Dining on a bullet? What? You people from the future never heard of suicide?”

Christopher neared the doorway but was careful not to touch the field. He said, “He mustn’t. If he does, my son will never exist. _I’ll_ never exist.”

Kirk said, “Maybe that’s a good thing. If you never exist, none of this ever happens. I have people all over the ship slowly being erased from history because of whatever is going on down there. What could you possibly gain from invading the United States?”

Christopher looked confused and said, “What are you talking about?”

Hogan said, “The damn Krauts are invading the eastern seaboard.”

Christopher started laughing and said, “Oh, it’s too soon for that. Unless, mm, hard to say.”

Kirk said, “The first time you came here, you had help from the Tholians. They were involved in some kind of temporal war. Did they land? Set up a base? Are they helping the Nazis?”

Christopher laughed, “They don’t want our planet. They can’t survive on it – too cold. All they want is for the Federation never to exist. That’s why the Nazis must win. Wilhelm is the key.” He pointed an angry finger at Hogan and shouted, “With you out of the way, he will become a hero!”

Kirk looked at Hogan and said, “Someone else is interfering. Whoever it is exploited Christopher’s desire. I don’t think he knows anything else.”

Hogan nonchalantly said, “Like I said, Klink will be dining on a bullet tonight. If what you say about people being erased is true, this traitor will soon be eliminated.”

Kirk motioned for Hogan to follow. He had to get to the bridge. He needed information. He missed Spock. The Vulcan was more than a loyal officer. Spock had a way of ascertaining the minutest of details. Cold logic had its advantages as well as disadvantages. As another quake impacted the ship, Kirk realized the danger was great. If Hogan was on board if the ship was erased, it meant the end of the man’s sabotage operation.

As he marched onto the bridge Kirk snapped, “Report.”

Chekov looked up from the science viewer and said, “Captain, the time quakes are intensifying. We just lost another thirty two crewmembers.”

Uhura said, “Sir, the radio reports are extremely confusing. Henri Giraud was named commander in chief of the Free French forces. I thought Charles de Gaulle was the leader.”

Hogan shook his head and said, “De Gaulle is definitely the better man for the job. Giraud is too stubborn and wants everything handed to him on a silver platter. Anything on the invasion?”

Uhura looked at Kirk who nodded. She said, “Yes sir. Connecticut has been overrun along with Rhode Island and parts of New York. There’s still fierce conflict in Brooklyn and the Bronx but the rest of Long Island has fallen as well as Manhattan. Philadelphia, Atlantic City, Newark – cities are falling. Washington, D.C. is under heavy attack.”

Hogan cried, “This is impossible! Things like this don’t simply happen overnight! It takes months of planning.”

Kirk realized the truth in that statement. To organize such an offensive took time and resources. While he managed to apprehend Christopher eight months prior, someone else remained hidden in Germany. Something about this second temporal incursion acted as the spark to fan the flames of Nazi victory.

He did not understand the notion of time quakes, just that they happened. Somehow, _Enterprise_ was caught in the lake before the ripples reached the shore and unaware of what happened to cause such changes. He was running out of time. The Tholians did not want the Federation to exist. What other species had the same goal?

Kirk went to the science station. Chekov tried to shake off the nervousness of having his captain looking over his shoulder. Kirk quietly said, “Chekov, I know you’re doing your best. Earlier, Spock detected non-terrestrial life in the Hammelburg area.”

Chekov said, “Whatever he found, it’s gone. I can’t locate anything.”

“Gone? Or hidden,” mused Kirk.

Chekov looked at Kirk and said, “Hidden? You mean cloaked.”

Yes, that was an adversary greatly inconvenienced by the Federation, Kirk thought. He said, “You know what to look for.” He turned around to Hogan and said, “Time to get you back to your post, Colonel.”

Hogan asked, “Can we bring this nice lady? I think my Commo officer needs to chat with your Commo officer.”

Kirk replied, “And how am I supposed to explain her presence to the Nazis?”

Hogan shrugged, “We have tunnels.”

“Come on,” sighed Kirk as he headed to the lift. “Uhura, keep monitoring those reports.”

Uhura said, “Yes sir.”

“Killjoy,” said Hogan as he followed Kirk.

#TOS x HH#

Kirk had no plan but he had determination. He needed facts and his crew continued disappearing. He returned to the camp with Hogan. Somehow, the two men had to save the day. Kirk had a genuine problem. Without Spock, he was unable to effect the slingshot maneuver to allow him to travel back to September 17, 1943. Christopher understood the concept; so did his son. Whoever else had time traveled managed to completely avoid detection.

The two men materialized inside of Hogan’s room. It was impossible to prevent all contamination considering the major historical changes occurring but Kirk still wanted to prevent additional persons witnessing the transporter technology. He followed Hogan out of the room. While the others seemed slightly startled, they passed it off quickly as no one having noticed the arrival.

Hogan was confused by the scene outside the infirmary. His men were angrily shouting. Wilson kept insisting everyone had to stay calm. Hogan demanded to know what was happening and Wilson explained that the doctor was operating. Rank hath its privileges and Hogan took advantage as he entered the infirmary followed by Kirk.

McCoy sat in a chair, clearly upset and frustrated. The two officers looked at the bed and saw a sheet covering Saunders’ face. McCoy said, “I did everything I could. She’s dead, Jim. Oh, I tried.”

Kirk snapped, “What happened?”

McCoy sighed, “She was born with a condition known as bicuspid aorta valve syndrome. Normally, it’s a tricuspid valve but sometimes people are born with a bicuspid instead. Most lead very normal lives and are unaware of it. She was very strong and healthy but the strain of being shot proved too much. The valve suddenly gave. It was over very quickly.”

Hogan went to the bed and uncovered Saunders’ face. He sat in the chair and held her hand. He thought of all the times he was difficult with her. Was it really her fault she was stuck in his camp? She could be downright annoying at times with her exaggerated girlish tendencies and occasional flirtatious behavior. He distanced himself from her, not wanting to complicate things. Her hand was still warm. She could simply be sleeping. Then he realized there was no rise or fall of the chest that indicated breathing.

How did everything go so wrong?

Hogan gently set her hand down and covered her face with the sheet. He lowered his eyes and clasped together his hands. He struggled to find the right words to say. What would he tell his men? He did not bother looking up when he heard Klink bellowing his way into the infirmary. Then the room became quiet.

Klink finally spoke, barely above a whisper, “What happened?”

Hogan turned around and saw Klink with Brandenburg and another man, presumably a Red Cross doctor. He said, “She’s gone. She didn’t make it.” Klink’s jaw dropped while the stranger hurried to the bed. Hogan watched as the new man uncovered her face and then tried feeling a pulse. Then he covered her again.

“We need to take care of her,” said the man.

Brandenburg said, “Of course. Herr Kommandant, I know you have a place where there are some Russian POW’s buried. We can arrange for a coffin if you have need.”

“That is kind of you,” Klink finally said. “Colonel Hogan, I need to gather her personal affects.”

“I’ll come with you,” said Hogan. He wished the statement was purely out of respect for the woman. It almost seemed selfish that he had to make sure Klink nor his men discovered anything they should not. He slowly stood and started walking in a half daze.

As the assemblage left the infirmary, the small crowd of prisoners looked in horror. No one said a word but it was immediately understood. Hogan’s team slowly entered and saw the two sailors quietly talking. Wilson was the first to go to the body.

LeBeau cried, “Mon Cherie! Oh, this is terrible.”

Carter said, “Oh mom! We tried – we really did! We did everything we could to keep you safe.” He pulled out a kerchief to wipe away the tears, not caring if anyone noticed.

Newkirk said, “Bloody hell. Why’d it have to be her?”

Wilson said, “I guess someone should tell Kinch. London will want to know.”

Newkirk said, “Not just yet, mate. Let the governor take care of notifying London. I’ll have a word with Kinch.”

Despite all his studies of the time period, Kirk did not understand the hearts of men involved in the war. These men were professional saboteurs. They helped others escape Germany. They voluntarily remained behind, understanding the risks if caught in their activities. At the moment, they grieved the loss of a friend. Somehow, Kirk lost sight of the human component.

Schultz entered in a stupor and asked, “Is it true?”

Newkirk softly replied, “I’m afraid so, Schultzie.”

“Ach! My lovely weiße rose!”

Even the guard mourned her loss, thought Kirk. Somehow, he had to make Christopher understand the situation. Not all combatants proved bellicose despite being directed by evil men. He nodded at McCoy and the two men took their leave to let the others privately mourn. He realized his sadness with losing his friend.

Without saying a word, Kirk led McCoy to the barracks that housed the lone female. The two entered and saw the gathering. Langenscheidt was taking inventory while Hogan assembled clothes for the funeral.

Hogan laughed, “Ah, here’s her switchblade!”

Klink cried, “Switchblade?”

Hogan said, “Relax. It’s the M2 three point one two five inch clip point blade issued to all paratroopers. Remember when she first arrived? She parachuted out of that burning Gooney Bird and got stuck in the trees. She was supposed to use this to cut her chute strings and get down.”

Klink said, “Send it home.”

Hogan said, “Nothing doing!” He slipped it into the pocket of her white nurse’s uniform and said, “She might need this in paratrooper heaven.”

Klink sighed, “Very well. Oh, Hogan, who are we kidding? This is unbearable.”

Hogan pulled out the violin and said, “She loved playing. She didn’t play very well.”

Klink said, “She wasn’t all that bad.”

The barracks door opened and several heads turned. In walked Wagner. He snapped, “What’s going on? Where is the fraulein?”

Klink said, “It’s difficult to explain.”

Wagner said, “She is always boasting about the superiority of her country’s military forces. I want to be the first to tell her.”

Klink asked, “Tell her what?”

“We seized the American capitol,” smiled Wagner.

Klink shook his head, “When? How?”

“Two hours ago,” said Wagner. “The Fuhrer is getting ready to formally announce it. Where is she?”

Hogan neared the cavalryman and glared, “She’s dead, shot by that imposter pretending to be _his_ cousin.” He tried not shaking his arm as he pointed an angry finger at Klink.

Wagner said, “For what reason did he shoot her?”

“He was trying to shoot me,” replied Hogan.

Wagner said, “I see. She got in the way.”

Hogan snapped, “Don’t be callous, Herman.”

Wagner said, “I always liked her, Hogan. She had her moments.”

Klink said, “If you’ll forgive me, Hans, but I must oversee the inventory of her personal effects. Knowing that we have seized the American capitol should be a cause of celebration for me, for all of us. I have, I had great respect and admiration for her.”

Wagner said, “I understand, Wilhelm. She had courage and fire.”

Hogan returned to the storage cabinet. He pulled out her costume from the talent show and said, “She danced a fine hula that night.”

McCoy quietly said to Kirk, “We should leave.”

Schultz anxiously entered the barracks and said, “Herr Kommandant! General Burkhalter is here!”

Any attempt at leaving was out of the question as the large general entered. He looked around at the assemblage and said, “So it’s true? Klink, how did it happen?”

“I was going to call you, Herr General,” Klink weakly said.

Burkhalter said, “Colonel Feldkamp was kind enough to inform me that an imposter was here pretending to be your cousin. He said you were easily fooled. He also said that the imposter shot her. Is this true?”

As Klink acknowledged, both Kirk and Hogan looked at each other in brief confusion. Collins was Feldkamp. Why would he tell Burkhalter about the imposter? Unlike Hogan, Kirk had no reason to distrust Collins, but he did recognize enmity between the two men.

Burkhalter said, “I see. I’ll be in your office. Colonel Feldkamp didn’t tell me she died. I’d better give him a telephone call. When did she pass?”

Klink said, “Not quite an hour ago.”

Burkhalter said, “I see. Pity. I hoped one day she would have finally confessed her espionage role with the Special Operations Executive. Whatever secrets she knew, she is taking them to her grave. Don’t dawdle, Klink. The Fuhrer will be making a special announcement. I expect you to listen to it.”

“Of course, Herr General,” said Klink.

Burkhalter headed to the door but then turned around and asked, “Wasn’t she from Maryland?”

Hogan said, “Yes.”

Burkhalter laughed, “Maryland is now ours.” He exited the barracks.

Klink mumbled, “Let’s be done with this.”

Kirk and McCoy observed a few more moments before discreetly taking their leave. How many states had the Nazis seized? Kirk remembered small incursions by U-boats along the eastern seaboard, but the notion of deploying entire fleets with armed soldiers and equipment going undetected seemed incredible.

McCoy said, “It makes no sense. You cannot deploy an entire fleet without someone noticing.”

Kirk said, “I think that general knows more than meets the eye. Come on, Bones.”

For want of anything more constructive to do, the two men went to Klink’s office. Burkhalter said nothing to them as they entered. He was on the telephone. Kirk and McCoy stood at attention, considering their costumes and Burkhalter’s rank.

“It is a shame,” said Burkhalter. “No, Klink is overseeing inventory of her personal effects right now. Are you alright? She was just a prisoner. I want that imposter found! Colonel, if you need anything, ask. No, I realize Major Hochstetter is annoying at times. Captain Kappel? He’s here, I believe. I see. Very good. I’ll see you soon. Heil Hitler.”

Kirk watched as Burkhalter hung up the telephone. He needed information. He inherently understood this general was dangerous. He mustered his courage and said, “Herr General, how may we assist?”

Burkhalter said, “Colonel Feldkamp is on his way. Ach! It’s a complicated war. Very soon, we shall rule the world. You have a question?”

Kirk said, “I know that I am just a humble captain. I keep hearing reports of victories across the ocean. We have several American states under our authority. It staggers the imagination. How did they not see our fleets coming?”

Burkhalter laughed, “We have better scientists. Those arrogant Americans assumed that because an ocean separates our lands that we would not dare invade. They shall remember this day for a very long time. Be of good cheer. Within the year, the United States will serve the Third Reich just as does France.”

“It is a glorious day,” said Kirk, trying to manage a sincere smile.

Burkhalter waved his arm and said, “Dismissed!”

Kirk had more questions than answers. What did the general mean by better scientists? How does someone hide an entire fleet? Hide? Or cloak? That was what Chekov said. Was the adversary so bold as to introduce cloaking technology to such a primitive world? He needed answers. He needed privacy. He had to get back to his ship.


	8. Chapter 8: Quick Time, March!

Wilson sat in the infirmary quietly grieving. It was past lights out, but both Hogan and Klink agreed that the medic should wait for the Red Cross arrival to tend to the body. He had no objection to the task. On many occasions, he hoped his services would not be needed. It was one thing to treat foot fungus and another to treat gunshot wounds or flak injuries.

Donnervetter arrived with a man and woman. The man was dressed in typical civilian attire and carried a doctor’s bag. The woman was dressed in the standard Red Cross nurse’s uniform. The guard said, “There is the body.”

Wilson snapped, “Don’t be cold.”

Donnervetter gestured to additional guards that brought in a simple wood coffin and placed it on a bed. Once set, the extra guards left while Donnervetter remained. Wilson felt overwhelmed with emotions. It was too surreal.

Donnervetter said, “Let them take care of things. Where are her clothes?”

Wilson stood and said, “Right here.” He picked up the uniform Hogan had brought and handed it to the woman. He continued, “I sure am glad you’re here. It wouldn’t be proper for me to dress her.”

“I understand,” smiled the woman.

Wilson said, “Oh, and I have her hairbrush too, and make up. They’re right here on the counter.”

The man said, “Curious.”

Donnervetter said, “I must escort you to your barracks now.”

Wilson nodded his head. Then he said, “Take good care of her. She always took good care of us.”

“We will,” said the woman.

The man and woman said nothing as Donnervetter escorted Wilson from the infirmary. After a moment of standing the man said, “This place is disgusting.”

“I’ve no idea how to dress a dead body,” sighed the woman.

“It’s a snap,” said the man. With a quick snap of his finger, Saunders’ body was immediately attired in her nurse’s uniform. The man said, “I think that should do it, Kathryn.”

The woman sarcastically said, “Q, I can’t believe you dragged me all the way to the past for this.”

“You said you wanted to get back to Earth.”

Janeway knew Q operated on his own agenda. Often touting his role as judging humanity, the super being usually interfered for reasons not immediately clear to Janeway or her crew. She was _where_ she wanted to be, just not _when_. She approached Saunders’ body and said, “I think the hair is wrong. Let’s see, a nurse would have it pinned up.”

Q said, “It looks better down, don’t you think?”

Janeway walked over to the counter to examine the cosmetics. She did not have much of a selection and the containers were more than half used. She heard another snap of fingers. She asked, “Well?”

Q said, “I think that’s the look for an Army nurse.”

Janeway went back to the bed. She did not know who the woman was but the face looked at peace. She said, “I think you’d make a fair beautician. They didn’t tell us why they shot her.”

Q said, “Oh, they didn’t shoot her.” Janeway looked confused. Q continued, “There’s a reason _Voyager_ is hiding behind Saturn.”

Janeway said, “What’s _really_ going on?”

Q snapped his fingers again and Saunders’ body appeared in the coffin. He said, “A time traveler shot her. Your world as you know it will cease to exist very soon. As we speak, German forces continue with a major invasion in the United States.”

Janeway cried, “But that never happened!”

Q said, “Ah! But it is happening at this very moment. Someone else tried repairing the timeline but he simply wasn’t up to the task. He needs a little help. His ship doesn’t have temporal shielding like yours and his crew is slowly being erased. Oh relax, Kathryn. I’ll see to it that you aren’t erased – unless you fail to find the dirty rotten scoundrels tampering with the timeline.”

Janeway wanted to say more but two men entered the room. She listened as Klink introduced himself as well as the Senior POW Officer. She was pleased that the universal translator proved up to the challenge of interpreting the colloquial language of the period. She watched as Hogan approached the coffin and said, “I hope she is prepared sufficiently.”

Hogan sighed, “She looks good. Thanks for taking care of her.”

Klink nervously approached the coffin and said, “She looks beautiful. Oh, this is a sad day. Remember that time I had the flu? She had such a gentle soul. And the forest fire! She took care of all the injured!”

Hogan said, “I know, Kommandant.”

Janeway said, “Perhaps we should leave.” She saw Q start to snap his fingers but she discreetly nodded no.

Klink said, “We shall bury her in the morning. Come along, Hogan. We’ll share some schnapps in her honor.”

Janeway watched the two men leave. She thought them an odd pair. One German, one American – yet both in agreement concerning the grisly task at hand. She looked at Q and said, “We have to leave the same way we came.”

Q angrily said, “Operating that primitive mechanization? Oh, very well, Kathryn!”

Janeway said, “Once we’re outside of this camp, then you can snap your fingers.”

#TOS x HH#

Kirk sat in his chair trying to calculate his next move. He was losing and he did not like to lose. Uhura provided updated reports on the Nazi invasion. The United States was taken completely unaware. Military forces scrambled to repel the invaders. Coast Guard and Navy forces assembled in hasty fleets in an effort to force back the German fleet.

Uhura said in shock, “Greetings and felicitations. Hip, hip, hoorah. Tallyho?”

Kirk spun around his chair and looked up at the view screen over Uhura’s station. He saw the message in Gothic script. He said, “That has a certain familiarity to it.”

“Well it should!”

Kirk hastily stood and turned around. He could not believe his eyes. The last time Kirk saw Trelane, his parents ended the torment the youth caused Kirk and his ship. He quietly spoke the name.

Trelane said, “Ah, you remember! Very good. I had rather hoped you didn’t suffer an erasure of those events!”

Kirk demanded, “What are you doing here?”

Trelane casually walked around the bridge and said, “I wanted to come sooner but you see I wasn’t allowed to, otherwise we would have forfeited the bet. Someone else decided to interfere, so now I can intervene.”

Kirk angrily snapped, “What’s going on?”

Trelane said, “All in good time, my dear Captain Kirk. New players have arrived in this particularly devastating sequence of events.”

Chekov said, “Captain, I’m detecting another ship.”

“Red alert,” said Kirk as he sat back in his chair. “All hands to battle stations. Can you identify?”

Chekov looked puzzled and said, “It appears to be a federation starship but of an unknown class. The hull inscription reads _USS Voyager_ , NCC-74656.”

Uhura said, “Captain, they’re hailing us.”

Kirk said, “Stand down battle stations. Put it on the main viewer.” He felt compelled to approach the navigator station to get a better look. He saw a woman do the same from the bridge of the arriving vessel. He said, “I’m Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_. State your business.”

Without any warning, the woman along with a strange man appeared on the _Enterprise_ bridge on the opposite side of the navigation station. The man snapped, “Trelane!”

Trelane hissed, “Q!”

Kirk said, “I take it you two know each other.”

Trelane continued hissing, “The Continuum says it never interferes but here is living proof of that falsehood!”

Q said, “You always interfere but yet you did nothing while barbaric forces deliberately tampered with the timeline!”

Trelane proudly said, “I win the bet!”

Q said, “Hurrah for you. Just how exactly do you plan on spending your quatloos?”

Trelane changed his tone and asked, “Who is your lovely lady friend?”

Janeway said, “I’m Captain Kathryn Janeway of the _USS Voyager_. What’s going on?”

Trelane smiled, “Ah, you’ll do nicely.”

Q said, “She works for me.”

Trelane said, “No fair! She’s from the twenty fourth century. Her ship has temporal shields.”

Q scoffed, “I didn’t think you’d notice.”

Kirk roared, “Gentlemen!”

Janeway said, “I don’t know what’s going on. My ship has been stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Q offered to get us home.”

Q indignantly said, “And I did. You’re back at Earth.”

Janeway said, “This is the twentieth century.”

Trelane said, “Not for much longer.”

Kirk pursed his lips and finally said, “You two clearly know what’s going on. Someone is altering the timeline. I’m losing crewmembers to non-existence. I demand an explanation!”

Q said, “I had to interfere. Organia has been erased from history.”

Trelane cried, “Not the Organians! What about the Metrons?”

“Gone,” said Q. “Where HAVE you been?”

Trelane said, “I was consulting with the Providers.”

Q said, “Pfft! Those disembodied brains! I’m sure they’re enjoying the betting battles.”

Kirk shouted, “ENOUGH!”

Janeway smiled in an effort to be peacekeeper, “Gentlemen, this isn’t getting us anywhere. We have to work together.”

Kirk turned to Trelane and said, “You know what’s going on. The Third Reich never invaded the United States but as we stand here arguing they are doing precisely that.”

Trelane clapped his hands and said, “Fascinating!”

Kirk turned to the science station and cried, “Spock! You’re back!”

Spock said, “Curious. I was unaware that I was absent.”

Trelane proudly said, “I’ve un-erased your erased crewmembers.”

Kirk swallowed and said, “Thank you.” He did not want to sound ungrateful. However, he had many unanswered questions. He knew he was in the presence of two omnipotent beings who treated the situation as a game, something to wager on, but somehow it spiraled out of control. At least Trelane had an unusual liking with humanity.

Q said, “You know, I could reanimate that dead woman. THAT should liven things up in that disgusting little place called Stalag 13.”

Janeway said, “Don’t you dare. Those people clearly suffered enough.”

Q looked sternly at Janeway and said, “The suffering has only just begun, my dear Kathryn.

#TOS x HH#

Kirk did not understand the unexpected arrival of omnipotent beings. He sat in the back of the staff car in Gestapo costume while the stranger known as Q wore some type of civilian clothing. Janeway sat attired in a Red Cross uniform. Trelane happily drove the staff car while wearing a Gestapo uniform. McCoy tugged at the collar of his Gestapo costume.

Trelane playfully announced, “This is exhilarating!”

Q scoffed, “Grow up, Trelane.”

Kirk asked, “Why exactly are we returning to the camp?”

Trelane said, “If I tell you, I’d lose the next wager. Oh no, that simply will _not_ do, my dear Captain Kirk!”

Janeway turned to Kirk and said, “They’re holding a funeral for a woman shot by a time traveler.”

Kirk sighed, “Captain Christopher shot her. He’s in my brig.”

Janeway said, “I still don’t understand everything that’s happening. Why was the Gestapo interested in this woman?”

Kirk sighed, “They thought she was a spy. She was, but they didn’t have proof of it. She has a partner outside of camp who managed to infiltrate Gestapo Headquarters in the guise of Colonel Feldkamp, real name Lieutenant Colonel John Collins with 82nd Airborne. He should have abandoned this area over a year ago but he refused to leave her behind. He vowed to keep her safe.”

Kirk watched as Janeway produced a strange communicator and said, “Chakotay, this is the captain. Look up Lieutenant Colonel John Collins, 82nd Airborne, circa 1944.”

Chakotay replied, “Yes Ma’am.” After a moment he continued, “There isn’t much to go on. He was part of a joint team between the United States Army and the Special Operations Executive. He was executed as a spy on March 17, 1945.”

Kirk said, “That’s a year from now.”

McCoy said, “Jim, we’re forgetting something. History is changing. He could just as well die tomorrow. I’m just a simple country doctor. I don’t know a damned thing about temporal shielding. What’s in our history archives doesn’t reflect current altered events.”

Kirk said, “That’s a good thing. We know what we have to fix.”

Trelane squealed, “We’re here! We’re here!”

Q rolled his eyes and snapped, “Grow up!”

The guards barely glanced at the identification cards the strange group produced. Trelane did not fit the persona of a Gestapo officer, constantly smiling and expressing an almost childlike eagerness. After Q chastised him, Trelane did sober his demeanor and parked the car near the Kommandantur. There were two other staff cars.

Kirk looked at the assembled men as he exited the car. The prisoners did not have much but seemed cleaner. He saw Klink addressing the men as a Burkhalter stood to his right. He also saw Collins and Hochstetter standing near their staff car along with a woman in civilian attire wearing a funeral veil. He remembered the cavalryman, who stood near the other staff car. Then he noticed the simple wooden coffin on the sawhorses.

Klink delivered his eulogy:

_I stand before you as your Kommandant. I also stand before you as a grieving man in shock over recent events. Hers was a gentle soul. She was a dedicated nurse, helping all regardless of nationality. She parachuted down to us in December of 1942 when the illustrious Luftwaffe shot down her plane._

_Though we are enemies, we all desire to pay our respects in as significant a tribute as we can manage during this war. Colonel Saunders was the very personification of compassion and duty. She brightened our lives with her smile and mischievous sense of humor. Oh, what a sparkle in those unforgettable eyes! She had ceaseless energy when the sick and injured needed her help. She maintained the sincerest of intentions._

_Oh, the anguish that we suffer – that I suffer! But now I have a duty to perform, a tradition to fulfill. We are civilized men. I shall miss you, Fraulein._

Hogan delivered his eulogy:

_She joined the Army in 1917. For over twenty five years, she dedicated her life to taking care of wounded soldiers. She spoke of old campaigns, traveling with expeditionary forces across France and Germany. She nursed men in the trenches, on the battlefields, crude aid stations, and hospitals._

_I remember the time she explained to me it was against regulations for Army nurses to marry. I’m sure there is a small bit of truth to that. She almost retired after Pearl Harbor but answered the call to continue serving American fighting men in the European Theater. She came to rescue wounded men but instead ended up a prisoner of war._

_We called her mom. She looked after us as best she could. When we fell sick, she took care of us. We did our best to keep her safe and protect her from the brutalities of the Third Reich. She cared not for trinkets hanging from scant pieces of ribbon. She cared about humanity._

_I will miss her laugh, her defiance in the face of the enemy, her resolve, and determination. I will miss her terrible violin playing. I’ll even miss her annoying habit of trying to steal Colonel Wagner’s horse in order to escape, but reluctant because he refused to bring a lady’s saddle. Yes, she was a soldier as well as a nurse, but she remained a woman._

_Goodbye, Colonel. We shall carry on as best we can. It is my honor and privilege to have known you._

Kirk failed to understand how things went so awry. He accompanied the strange funerary procession to the camp cemetery that contained predominantly Russian deceased. There were no recent graves, a tribute to Hogan’s efforts to keep his men safe from all harm, but the new grave stood in stark contrast and the senior officer tried stifling a tear.

The ranks seemed to disintegrate as men huddled near the grave. Vigilant guards kept an eye on the assorted Luftwaffe and Gestapo officers, training rifles on the prisoners. Kirk found himself standing next to Collins, who said not a word. Perhaps the man did want to speak, but in his guise as Gestapo he could never say the things his heart truly wanted.

Q quietly whispered, “I could bring her back to life right now.”

Janeway glared, “Let her rest in peace.”

The woman with Collins looked at Janeway, who tried making out her features. The black tulle veil obscured much but not the ridged eyebrows. She looked at Kirk, who also seemed to notice the peculiarity. Even if Kirk did not understand, Janeway did. The strange woman relied on a universal translator and was subject to the same issues facing Janeway and Kirk. The universal translator proved highly useful but also extremely recognizable with its speech patterns, choices of words, and difficulties with idioms.

Prisoners lowered the coffin into the grave using ropes and coordinated gestures. Kirk watched as various men approached the grave and tossed in – what? Wait – were those chocolate bars? Why would the men surrender such an important caloric resource? He even saw the large guard mimic the gesture.

“This is a peculiar thing they do,” said the strange woman.

Collins said, “She loved chocolate.”

“I have wasted enough time here,” said the woman. “Come. We have things to do.”

Kirk was not about to let the woman leave camp without answering a few questions. No one dared interfere as long as he wore the Gestapo costume. While he had no objection to McCoy following, he thought it too cumbersome with Janeway and the strange omnipotent beings.

Once away from the burial crowd, Collins turned to Kirk and said, “You’re a liar. You said the Allies win the war.”

Kirk said, “I see you like working with little green men – or in this particular instance, little green women.”

“How dare you,” hissed the woman.

Kirk looked at the woman and said, “I know who you are, Commander. I once stole a cloaking device from you. You had interest in my first officer. You erased him from existence. Why?”

Despite the veil, Kirk watched the facial expression change from anger to shock. She said, “Impossible.”

Kirk said, “He’s half human, or did you forget?”

Collins laughed, “Oh, this just keeps getting better and better.” He admonished the Commander, “You promised she would not be hurt.”

The Commander said, “Nothing I have done caused her fate.”

Kirk said, “That’s a lie. Captain Christopher shot her and you traveled back in time with him to alter history. What does Romulus have to gain by altering Earth’s history? Why are the Tholians involved?”

The Commander said, “I won’t answer your questions. My ship remains safely cloaked in orbit.”

Any chance for continued conversations paused as the prisoners paraded singing La Marseilles. It seemed an odd gesture but Kirk saw the look on Hogan’s face. There was a man with nothing to lose. Something felt horribly wrong. He snapped, “Take cover!”

Barely able to make it behind a car, Kirk and McCoy listened as the compound erupted in gunfire. Machineguns from towers came alive. Kirk stole a glance around the car and saw prisoners taking cover positions. It was the beginning of a riot. He saw Klink run into the Kommandantur followed by Burkhalter and Hochstetter. Then he saw Collins try to make it to his car with the Romulan Commander.

McCoy snapped, “We’ve got to get out of here!”

Kirk shouted, “Not without that Romulan!”

McCoy tried looking around and asked, “Where’s that Captain Janeway?”

In answer to the question, Trelane scrambled behind the vehicle and said, “Q may have his faults but he removed her from this hostility. Captain Kirk, this is marvelous! Wouldn’t you agree?”

Kirk shouted, “I would NOT!”

“Temper, temper,” said Trelane.

Kirk hissed, “History has been changed. The Romulan Star Empire is involved as well as the Tholian Assembly.”

Trelane said, “You’re close but not there yet. How typically human to blame entire societies!”

Kirk remembered Hogan’s explanation delineating friends and enemies. The man did not hate all Germans – just the ones committing the worst atrocities in the history of mankind. He said, “There are Krauts and there are Germans.”

Trelane squealed, “I win another bet! I knew you could do it, Captain.”

Q appeared out of thin air crouching behind the vehicle and said, “You did not win another bet.”

Kirk said, “Oh, I think I understand what’s happening to a certain degree. Not all Germans support Hitler. Whatever alliance there is between the Tholians and Romulus, it’s not an official one between governments. Probably some kind of factions.”

Q sighed, “I concede – you win that bet.” Q snapped his fingers and disappeared.

McCoy asked, “This all started with Captain Christopher – or did you forget that?”

A deafening silence fell upon the camp. Kirk cautiously peered around the corner of the car. The silence was broken with the starting of one of the staff cars. He watched as the car started making its way to the main gate. He realized it was Collins and the Romulan Commander.

Then Kirk saw LeBeau running with a wine bottle with a lit rag. The Frenchman hurled the bottle at the car and scurried away. The car screeched to a stop. Kirk struggled to remember history. Everything seemed so hazy. Molotov cocktail – simple bottles partially filled with flammable liquids such as gasoline or alcohol, favored by resistance groups. While not as powerful as dynamite, often such homemade weapons proved more available.

Kirk could not let the Romulan Commander escape. He was about to make a run toward the staff car when the flames reached the gasoline tank. The car exploded. Kirk cautiously stood, still aware that irregular combatants lurked about corners and concealed positions. He watched as a body was trying to run away from the vehicle but did not get far before falling. Then he smelled the burning flesh and felt nauseated.

McCoy grabbed Kirk’s jacket and said, “Jim, they’re done for. We’ve got to get out of here. Everything has spiraled completely out of control.”

Renewed shouts and gunfire erupted within the compound. Kirk had no choice. He looked at McCoy as he rolled up his sleeve. The physician did likewise. The two men activated the emergency signals using the subcutaneous transponders.


	9. Chapter 9: Planck Time, March!

Sitting in his chair still in Gestapo costume, Kirk issued orders to locate the cloaked Romulan vessel. It was out there somewhere, having managed to escape detection from two starships. His irritating relationship with Trelane hampered a quick resolution. The childish omnipotent insisted that Kirk had to solve the puzzle, otherwise Trelane would lose the bet. So far, Trelane was two for two: Q’s interference by bringing another vessel from the future, and Kirk intuiting that while some Romulan and Tholian agents were involved it did not reflect a complete aggression by those societies as a whole.

Spock said, “I have a faint reading.”

Uhura said, “Captain, _Voyager_ is hailing us.”

“Side viewer,” said Kirk. The last thing he needed was his main viewer used for secondary purposes. He said, “Increase viewer magnification times ten.”

Janeway said, “You’re searching for something.”

Kirk said, “There’s at least one Romulan ship out there. They’re not going to react too kindly once they realize their commander is dead.”

“Not dead,” said the Romulan Commander as she entered into view from the _Voyager_ Bridge.

Q shrugged his shoulders and said, “Whoopsie.”

Trelane laughed, “Well done! Well done! You did away her along with fair maiden Kathryn!”

The Romulan Commander said, “Subcommander Tal, fire!”

Q casually said, “Lean to the left.”

Nothing. The anticipated enemy fire did not come. Kirk said, “Well, looks like your associates don’t want to reveal their position by obeying your order to fire. They’d have to lower the cloak that they cower behind.”

Spock said, “I have their coordinates.”

The Romulan Commander snapped, “Impossible.”

Janeway rolled her eyes and said, “This is normal space. Your vessel is expelling exhaust.”

Kirk stood and said, “Spock, coordinates to the firing controls. Steady, Mister Chekov.” He looked over Chekov’s shoulder and saw the coordinates. The Romulan vessel was off the starboard bow. He continued, “Arm photon torpedoes one and two.”

“Photon torpedoes armed,” said Chekov.

Could it be so easy? The Romulan ship made no effort to flee and _Enterprise’s_ trajectory lined up the shot perfectly. It was like shooting fish in a barrel. Perhaps Tal thought it a trick. Kirk heard the Romulan Commander shout orders to Tal to fire on _Enterprise_ but the cloaked vessel did nothing.

Kirk calmly said, “Fire.” He watched the main viewer and saw the photon torpedoes impact the barely noticeable obscured area of space. For a brief moment, he saw the Romulan Bird of Prey. Then he saw the vessel remove its cloak as it began firing weapons against _Enterprise_.

Kirk snapped, “Return phaser fire. She’s listing slightly to the port.”

Spock said, “ _Voyager_ is firing.”

The two starships continued their circling maneuvers, pummeling the Bird of Prey until it finally succumbed. Briefly, Kirk felt elated until the ship rocked from incoming weapons fire. He silently swore, erroneously assuming only one Romulan vessel was in the area. The vessels had to uncloak in order to fire.

“Unknown vessel configurations,” said Spock. “Markings suggest Romulan.”

Kirk snapped, “Hard to starboard! Maintain phaser fire. Chekov, ready photon torpedoes wide spread.”

_Enterprise_ listed slightly, sound unable to travel in space but the shockwave reached the ship. Spock reported, “ _Voyager_ has destroyed one of the vessels.”

Trelane excitedly cried, “Bravo! Congratulations to the lady! We concede the point, Q!”

Kirk snapped, “Fire photon torpedoes!” Perhaps slightly wounded pride drove him to finish off the second vessel. He did not know of any female starship captains in his time. Maybe it was some of the current sense of chivalry that compelled him to look after Janeway. Only after the second vessel exploded did he realize he was thinking in an antiquated manner. One earned a ship’s captaincy.

Janeway said, “Well done, _Enterprise_.”

Q said, “Whatever will you do with your prisoner?”

Janeway said, “It’s over, Commander.”

“Indeed,” said the Romulan Commander. She looked directly at the viewer and said, “Spock, we could have been great together. You’ve no idea what you’ve done in the future. I will always remember, even if what I have done now has erased such a catastrophe.” She opened a locket that complimented her period costume and retrieved a one inch diameter white disk. Without hesitation, she inserted the disk into her mouth.

As the Commander fell to the floor, Q said, “Tsk, tsk.”

Janeway snapped, “Get the doctor!”

Q said, “It’s too late for that. The Romulan military uses felodesine to commit suicide after capture. It’s fast acting and your medical science has no known antidote.”

Trelane said, “We un-concede the point! Bad form, Q! Letting a female of the species commit suicide. It’s bad manners.”

Q said, “She certainly wasn’t about to let Tuvok or Spock do a Vulcan mind meld to get answers. Right now, he still doesn’t know how to repair the timeline. You’re going to lose the bet.”

Trelane gravely said, “This goes beyond a bet, Q. You know it. You chose to interfere first so I know you have a gram of compassion in you somewhere.”

Q indignantly said, “Well! I’ve never been so insulted. Come along, Kathryn. We’ve lingered in this port far too long for so little purpose.”

The viewer went blank. Spock reported, “Captain, _Voyager_ has vanished.”

Trelane scoffed, “Good riddance.”

Kirk sat in his chair and said, “Spock, we have to stop this from happening. The Allies cannot lose the war. There’s no way to repair what will continue happening because of the Romulan interference. It’s too late for that.”

Spock said, “Correct. We must stop the Romulan incursion at the point of entry into this time period.”

Kirk said, “Yes…we have to go back to September 17, 1943. Maybe even earlier. We started experiencing time quakes within the first several hours.” He turned to Trelane and said, “I need your help.”

Trelane stood akimbo and cried, “Well! Other men would rather die than ask for help!”

Kirk cautiously approached Trelane and said, “If I must forfeit my life to save my ship, my planet, even the entire galaxy, I’m willing to do so. When must we go to?”

Trelane asked, “You don’t want me to bring you to the exact point?”

Kirk shook his head in surprise and asked, “You can do that?”

Trelane eagerly shook his head and proclaimed, “Absolutely!”

Kirk bellowed, “Why didn’t you do it sooner?”

“You never asked,” replied Trelane with childlike sincerity. Changing to a serious tone he added, “Yes, stop the incursion and events occur as they should. Or will they?”

Kirk sat in his chair and slowly said, “We’ve got to risk it.”

Trelane took a dramatic pose, eagerly revealed a toothy grin, and clapped his hands. Kirk looked at the spot formerly occupied by the omnipotent being. He angrily stood and exclaimed, “Trelane!”

Spock calmly said, “Scanners registered a quantum constant coupled with a quantum gravitational effect.” All eyes looked at the science officer. Spock added, “We are in the same place but not the same time.”

Kirk went to the communications station and said, “Uhura, start monitoring those radio waves. When are we?”

After a couple of moments monitoring the radio waves Uhura said, “Captain, it is September 17, 1943.”

Kirk stood straight, gently tugged at the coat costume and said, “Thank you, Trelane, and forgive me for doubting you.”

Q’s voice reverberated through the bridge, “Humility – I’ll concede the point to you, Trelane.”

Kirk tried not to be annoyed. He understood Trelane liked games but did not understand the other omnipotent being that occupied the squire’s attention. History was counting on him to do the right thing. Trelane and the bizarre Q were gambling on whether or not he could.

#TOS x HH#

The weather remained fair during the transition to fall. Hogan and his men stood casually in formation while Schultz dutifully took the count. The guard was pleasantly surprised that all prisoners stood assembled, including the correct prisoners. It was still light but the sun continued its descent below the tree line.

Schultz happily cried, “Ach! Everybody is where he is supposed to be.”

“So are the frauen,” teased Saunders.

Schultz apologized, “I beg your pardon, Fraulein. You are as lovely as the Weiße Rose.”

Hogan said, “Schultz, you’re a married man.”

“Don’t remind me,” said Schultz.

As Klink marched out of the Kommandantur he cried, “Report!”

Schultz saluted and proudly said, “All present, Herr Kommandant.”

“Very good,” smiled Klink. “Hogan, I’m impressed. You and your men –”

“And the frauen,” interjected Schultz.

Klink snarled, “Who asked you?” His smile returned, “You and your men have been most cooperative. It pleases me that you’ve accepted the situation.”

Hogan playfully said, “Don’t forget the frauen.”

“I _never_ forget the frauen,” Klink indignantly said. “Dismissed!”

Hogan was silently grateful it was a short formation. All afternoon, he had butterflies in his stomach. His gut suggested something horrible was imminent. Was he psychic? In one scheme convincing Klink that he had ESP, Hogan drew a name out of thin air: Von Tillerman. Klink ordered a copy of the man’s book on psychic abilities. The man really existed.

Something did not feel right. Hogan had a mission. The staff car was already hidden in the woods. Was it because London ordered Saunders on the mission? It had been nearly ten months since her Gooney Bird was shot down and she was incarcerated in _his_ POW camp. Further complicating matters, members from her former unit continued operating in the area. He watched as Saunders made her way to Barracks 3 and realized her age was catching up to her.

“You do like her,” Schultz smiled.

Hogan said, “No, I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen.”

Schultz sighed, “You look after her, the Kommandant looks after her, and _I_ look after her – now if only the Red Cross could convince the SS she is not a spy, she could be repatriated immediately.”

Hogan said, “I know, Schultz. See you at bed checks.”

The pilot entered Barracks 2 and saw most of the men getting ready for bed. Hogan and Newkirk participated as charade, waiting for Schultz’s bed check so they could make their exit and join up with Collins. Hogan did not like working with the loose cannon. The man always used aggressive tactics and sometimes unusual brutality against Hogan or members of the Underground. He wondered if Collins was beginning to go full Kraut.

Schultz arrived right on schedule for bed checks. Hogan stood casually by the door leading to his room wearing his robe. The guard smiled. All present – that kept Schultz happy. As he left the barracks, Schultz turned off the lights. Hogan waited a few moments before Olsen gave the all clear. He scurried down into the tunnels and headed to the wardrobe area with Newkirk in hot pursuit.

Dressed in business attire, the two men passed as possible businessmen. As they donned their fake mustaches, Saunders arrived carrying a black pair of shoes. She wore a robe and slippers. Her hair was down, something Hogan was unaccustomed to seeing. Her face was pretty but lacked the traditional makeup she usually sported. He thought she looked better.

Hogan said, “Hurry it up, Florence.”

Saunders took off the robe revealing a black evening dress and said, “I wish you wouldn’t call me that. The way you say it, well, it sounds insulting to my profession.” Newkirk let out a low whistle.

Hogan looked at her legs and asked, “Where did you get nylons?”

Saunders posed, “Would you believe me if I said a Red Cross package?”

Newkirk said, “That bloody Brandenburg. Boy, that Red Cross representative is sweet on you.”

Hogan watched as Saunders did her hair and makeup. Somehow, she always looked better when dressed in civilian attire. The Army posters showed glamorous nurses with heavily powdered faces, bright red lipstick and a lit cigarette between their fingers. In uniform, Saunders maintained that ideal. On espionage activities, she used lighter powder and softer colors, which he felt better accentuated her. Instead of gagging at the lavender perfume, he inhaled gently as she began spritzing herself with a rose scented perfume from the atomizer.

“Presentable?”

Newkirk said, “I’ll say!”

Hogan said, “Come along, Monster Grimm. That is your codename again, right?”

“Don’t be cruel,” said Saunders as she took a ladies’ evening coat off the rack. “You can always get Klink to transfer me to Ravensbruck. I love escaping from there.”

Hogan snarled, “One day I just might, _despite_ London’s orders.”

The three made their way to the emergency tunnel and carefully exited the tree stump. It was too early for snow but the air already had a chill. Hogan led the two to the requisitioned staff car. He pulled out the car keys from his pocket.

Saunders snatched the keys and said, “I’ll drive.”

Both men began laughing. Then Hogan retrieved the keys and said, “Fat chance of that happening.”

Newkirk said, “Governor, how about you drive and I’ll sit in the back with the bird?”

Hogan handed Newkirk the keys and smiled sardonically, “I’d rather you drive.”

Newkirk muttered, “Bloody officers have all the ruddy luck.”

Hogan had a sense of déjà vu. Why did it seem as if he already had this conversation? He was unopposed to a woman driving a vehicle, which was a modern perspective considering the war and the many things women did today that they could not years ago. It was a matter of appearances. It would look strange for a woman to drive with two men sitting in the backseat.

Saunders sat in the back and asked, “Is something wrong, Colonel? You’re going to need your head in the game tonight. Did John give any hint about this contact?”

As Hogan sat he angrily replied, “Your former unit never cooperates with us but they demand full cooperation from us.”

Saunders exclaimed, “Sorry I asked!”

The car cautiously made its way onto the road. The team was finally underway. The rough terrain of the woods was quickly replaced with the potholed dirt road. Hogan thought he was going to lose his supper until they finally made it to the highway. He looked out the window and saw a clear sky.

Hogan said, “It’s a beautiful night.” Then he saw something interesting and cried, “Stop the car!”

Newkirk stopped the vehicle and Hogan immediately stepped out onto the road. His confused companions joined him. Newkirk smiled, “Well, I’ll be! That’s about the largest shooting star I’ve ever seen.”

Saunders said in wonder, “It’s beautiful. And I thought you didn’t take time to appreciate the natural wonders of the world.”

Hogan sighed, “It’s burning up over the Fränkische Saale. Spectacular.” The three stood for a moment as the meteorite began to break apart into seeming nothingness. They watched as three more meteorites exploded with extreme brilliance and color.

“Amazing,” said Newkirk. “I wish me old astronomy teacher was here. What kind of meteor showers happen in September?”

“The Late Perseids,” said Hogan. “Usually they’re more brilliant in August but when they want to put on big fireballs they go right ahead. Alright, we’ve got a mission. Let’s go.”

The three returned to the vehicle and proceeded to the rendezvous point. Hogan enjoyed the Hofbrau. Sometimes, he felt guilty for the pleasure in the middle of a war but not tonight. The strange weight of doom lifted from his shoulders. He deserved a beer. The trio sat in a corner booth.

Newkirk said, “I think the Colonel is late.”

Hogan scoffed, “Maybe his contact chickened out.”

Saunders said, “Now really! Play nice.”

“Act natural,” said Hogan before he took a sip of his beer. Newkirk and Saunders understood the statement.

Collins approached with a man. Both wore civilian attire, casual workingmen suits. Newkirk scooted in the booth to make room for the two men. Hogan was always suspicious of new contacts, especially those he did not personally clear. He said, “Guten abend.”

The stranger said, “I speak English.”

Collins said, “Yeah, don’t mind him. There’s been a change in plans.”

Hogan raised an eyebrow and said, “Oh?”

“I am Josef Kappel,” said the stranger.

Hogan said, “Church – that’s a good one. I haven’t been there in a very long time. Your accent is terrible. What’s your real name?”

“James Kirk,” came the reply.

Collins said, “We were supposed to meet the leader of a newly formed Underground cell but I just found out she and her associates were infiltrated. Captain Kirk here managed to evacuate them.”

Hogan tried to keep the annoyance to a minimum as he said, “Another unit operating in my zone?”

Kirk laughed, “I’m just passing through, Colonel Hogan. I just wanted to meet you and let you know you’re doing a hell of a job. Now, I don’t mean to be rude, but I must be on my way.”

Hogan looked at Kirk. Why did he feel as if he had before met this man? He did not understand why but he asked, “Navy?”

Kirk nodded his head and said, “Sailors don’t do too well away from the water.”

Hogan laughed, “Good luck to you, sir.”

Kirk excused himself and left the Hofbrau. It was a cool evening and almost picturesque setting. One could almost forget that a terrible war waged about the planet. He let out a soft sigh, knowing that history must occur the way it did in order for man to one day make the leap to the stars.

“Did you want to see more?”

Kirk knew better than to ask where Trelane had been or why he chose to appear at his side walking down the street. Maybe Trelane was omnipotent or maybe he was in training. In many ways, Trelane was still a child. Kirk stopped and said, “Trelane, I won’t lie to you. I’ve become fascinated with these people.”

Trelane sported his famous grin and said, “They are remarkable.” Sobering his tone he continued, “They’ll have good times, bad times, happy times, and sad times.”

“That’s life,” said Kirk. “You said you were going to get us back to the point in time when the Romulan ships arrived.”

“I did indeed,” smiled Trelane.

Kirk said, “Alright, then how did the Romulan Commander make contact with Colonel Collins to set up this meeting?” Two persons walked by, seemingly oblivious to the strange conversation held in English.

Trelane laughed excitedly, “She didn’t.” Kirk scowled at Trelane who continued, “I just thought you’d like to meet them again for the first time.”

Kirk hissed, “Trelane, won’t this interfere with the timeline?”

“Of course not,” Trelane indignantly replied. “They had no mission tonight. They would have simply gone to bed after roll call. What did you think?”

Kirk looked at the excited Trelane and said, “Colonel Hogan seems to have some residual memories. Collins introduced me as a captain but somehow the colonel intuited Navy instead of Air Corps.”

Trelane said, “Captain Kirk, I can assure you that the alternate timeline is eradicated. Now then, there have always been sensitives among your people. One day, your kind will surpass The Continuum.”

Kirk asked, “What of Gothos?”

“Never,” Trelane smiled.

Kirk was becoming accustomed to the handclapping accompanied by strange events. He was standing in the camp compound just as an airplane was taking off. He laughed as an RAF group captain stood in complete shock at the section of collapsed fence that the airplane took advantage of. Another clap of hands and Kirk watched Hogan rescue Tiger from Gestapo agents transporting her on a train. Another clap of hands and Kirk watched men escape using a snowman as cover.

As he clapped his hands, Trelane said, “Let’s take a brief peek at April 9, 1944.”

Kirk realized he was in Klink’s personal quarters. He saw the strange assemblage at the dinner table: Klink, Hogan, Saunders, Wagner, and Burkhalter. Carter acted as waiter pouring the wine while LeBeau praised the Gigot d’Agneau Pascal as only a Frenchman could. One would hardly realize from the laughter that enemies sat together sharing in such festivities.

Schultz came out from the kitchen and cried, “I need to test it!”

Burkhalter said, “Schultz, why don’t you join us at the table for a change?”

Schultz’s eyes widened and he exclaimed, “Danke schön, Herr General.” He brought a chair to the table as LeBeau went to the kitchen to bring dinnerware.

Hogan said, “Gentlemen, start your livers. I propose a toast. Here’s to Hell! May the stay there be as much fun as the way there!” The roomful of military personnel appreciated the old Irish toast and drank heartily.

Trelane said, “Ah, well, it is time to go, Captain Kirk.”

Kirk smiled and said, “I think they’re going to be alright.” He heard the now-familiar handclapping and was onboard _Enterprise_. Trelane was not on the bridge. He looked at Spock and asked, “Everything set?”

Spock said, “I have made the necessary calculations.”

“Take us home,” said Kirk as he sat in his favorite chair.

#TOS x HH#

[Conclusion]

Hogan entered the barracks and saw happy men. There were no missions. While he feasted on Gigot d’Agneau Pascal, the men did not go without. Kinchloe maintained a ferry operation of various appetizers, lunch, side dishes, and the main course. He sat at the table while the men continued their Easter lamb.

Carter said, “This is very nice. Louis, you’ve outdone yourself.”

“Merci,” said LeBeau. “Andre, you are a good friend. You too, Pierre.”

Newkirk said, “Thanks, mate.”

Hogan said, “Yeah, this was one strange crossover.”

Kinchloe shrugged, “At least we get lamb twice. Does this mean we’re finishing the Easter egg hunt?”

Hogan exclaimed, “I am not explaining Planck Time. I mean, come on! Physics, Planck time, Planck units, light traveling in a vacuum a distance of one Planck length – just what does that mean?”

Carter said, “Don’t know, don’t care, unless you want me to blow it up, boy – uh, sir.” The men laughed at a typical Carter comment. At times, the sergeant came across as a not-so-bright fellow, but when it came to ordnance he was the best.

Hogan said, “Yeah, well, the author certainly took a few anachronistic anomalies and twisted them into his bizarre sense of creative license.”

Baker said, “But sir, the author did not once mention the Pentagon. We all know you were already captured by the time the building opened on January 15, 1943. There’s no way you worked there.”

Hogan said, “I’m talking about the rip off from Casablanca. _Of all the stalags in all the towns in all of Germany, he walked into mine._ The movie premiered November 26, 1942. I never saw it because I was already a prisoner of war.”

Kinchloe said, “Occam’s Razor.”

Carter said, “Gesundheit.”

Kinchloe said, “No – _all things being equal, simpler explanations are generally better than more complex ones._ ”

Newkirk looked at Carter and said, “Blimey, you’re living proof of that.”

“Thank you,” Carter said proudly.

Hogan said, “Okay, we have to do the Trekkie stuff – and none of those old arguments Trekkie or Trekker. We all know what Roddenberry said. Stardate Armageddon is from _Day of the Dove_. I guess we can expect future parodies to steal the Stardate Catastrophe phrase.”

Kinchloe said, “Steal is a very harsh word. That’ll invite the flamers and shamers.”

Hogan said, “They gave up. Only getting kudos on AO3 and ignores on FFN. Moving on – Kirk said _I don’t like mysteries. They give me a bellyache and I’ve got a beauty right now._ That is a quote from _The Man Trap._ ”

Baker said, “Too easy. Even the quatloos was easy from _Gamesters of Triskelion_.”

“At least no one called you Future Guy,” said Hogan. “Why, oh why did the author have me say that?”

LeBeau said, “He is from the future.”

Hogan said, “Future Guy was the nickname fans gave to the mysterious figure in _Star Trek Enterprise_ whose identity was never truly resolved. The creators inferred after the series that it was a Romulan.”

Newkirk said, “We never did learn that Commander’s name.”

Kinchloe said, “She only has names in non-canon and fan fiction works. I think she’s died a hundred different deaths with just as many names. The author tries to avoid the non-canon stuff. You know, some say that Q is Trelane’s godfather and they’re all part of The Continuum. We’ll never really know for sure.”

Carter shouted, “Incoming photon torpedoes!” The men immediately leaned to the left. Carter said, “Okay, if we had a cameraman he’d be tilting to the right.”

Hogan said, “Alright, we’ve had our fun. They didn’t have gimbals back then. And speaking of photon torpedoes arming one and two – that was an homage to the old submarine films. This is a very subtle link to the other unnamed Romulan Commander in _Balance of Terror_ , who understood _Enterprise_ detected and pursued him.”

Kinchloe said, “Well! I’ve never been so insulted. Come along, Kathryn. We’ve lingered in this port far too long for so little purpose.” As the men laughed he continued, “That was one hell of a MacGuffin! The author hardly used _Voyager_.”

Hogan said, “Kirk never met Q. Janeway was brought in to make the connection stick.”

Carter scratched his head and said, “But I still don’t understand all this time travel stuff. Someone went back in time, executed Lenin in 1916 so Russia never entered the war and the Nazis won, but Captain Archer fixed that timeline. But we learned that was why the Tholians abducted Kirk in their web trying to push him into the mirror universe using the interphase. So these guys came to our time period and next thing we know we’re rioting.”

Hogan sighed, “Carter, don’t try to understand alternate timelines. When Archer killed the main character involved in the temporal war, everything supposedly went back to normal but it didn’t. The mirror universe should have gone away but it’s still alive and well, Spock has a beard, and Sulu loves the ladies.”

Kinchloe said, “Yeah, well next time _Enterprise_ time travels I want to meet Uhura.”

Hogan bragged, “Did I mention how short the skirts were! I’m looking forward to the future!” The men groaned in disappointment.

LeBeau said, “At least things went back to normal and we helped Baroness Lili escape.”

Hogan said, “The look on Crittendon’s face when the fence collapsed! Ah! I wish I had a camera. That was September 1943.”

LeBeau said, “Remember the significance of today’s date April 9, 1944. De Gaulle and Giraud disagreed over many things but today they became co-presidents of the French Committee of National Liberation, my provisional government.”

Kinchloe said, “You only know that because I received a transmission from London. De Gaulle was also named commander in chief of the Free French forces.”

“He’s a good man for the job,” said LeBeau.

Hogan said, “Remember, there is still a war going on. We’ve been lucky we’ve never had to use that old cemetery.”

Newkirk said, “One might easily forget it’s there. It’s full of Polish, Serbian, and Russian POW’s who died.”

Hogan sighed, “Many of the remains were eventually repatriated except for the Russians. They sure didn’t get much of a break.”

After a moment of silence, Carter asked, “Now what?”

Hogan said, “I think we’re done for now, or at least done until the author gets another harebrained idea in that ancient noggin of his.”

Baker said, “I still think he should have named the Romulan Commander. Come on! We all know she whispered her name into Spock’s ear as part of the seduction. Someone’s got to know it.”

Kinchloe said, “Don’t get too worked up over it. If someone can cite canon, the author will update.”

Hogan looked around the room. The men continued enjoying their lamb dinner. He had an excellent team. As ranking officer, he had a duty to protect his men but he also had to be willing to order any man to his death if it meant the success of a mission. He was more than lucky that none died under his command.

Good night, Daedalus, as you mourn for Icarus. And remember to leave a review, including your guess with one being the lowest and ten being the highest on how this story rates on the Stu Scale (or Sue Scale).


End file.
